Espadas de Alquiler
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Preso de la desesperación, un tranquilo esposo viajará a lo más seco del desierto para rescatar a su esposa. El desierto no perdona a nadie, y mucho menos a un corazón amable.
1. Prólogo: Caminantes de Hierro

**ESPADAS DE ALQUILER**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Caminantes de Hierro**

 _La compañía mercenaria conocida como los Iron Walkers fue cerca del 3011. Su primera acción de peso fue en un ataque contra una fortaleza menor del Tridente, y luego fueron cruciales para proteger Ponyville del ataque del Tridente. Posteriormente, y a petición del Elemento de la Honestidad Applejack, formaron parte de las fuerzas que combatirían al Tridente en lo que se ha conocido como la Guerra Subterránea. Su servicio ha sido impecable, su lealtad ha sido férrea, cosa rara en mercenarios, cubren toda la gama de especialidades y son eficientes. Por todas estas razones, estimo que el Ejército Real debería rendirse, ya que las tribus bisonte de las Tierras Medias los han contratado como protectores. Ruego a los altos mandos convencer a la Princesa de negociar una tregua._

 **—Agente Hooves del Servicio Especial Secreto de Equestria, en una carta al Teniente Coronel Thunderbold.**

La noche tiene el color del acero de Damasco.

 _"Deben aceptar el oro, son mercenarios"._

No recurriría a ellos si hubiera otra opción, eso está claro. Pero los Guardias Reales y otras autoridades del reino demostraron su total inutilidad, y no planeaba arriesgar la vida de su esposa. Si las autoridades no podían hallarla, él lo haría.

 _"Pero necesito refuerzos"._

Tenía buenas referencias de un ejército que opera en Equestria. Se destacaron en la defensa de Ponyville y han ayudado a una gran amiga de Fluttershy, Applejack, cuando lo ha necesitado. Están reunidos en _El pezón de la puta_ , una taberna fronteriza con las Tierras Medias, los territorios búfalos. Es un lugar oscuro, punto perfecto para que mercenarios y criminales se reúnan.

 _"Sólo debo hallar a Harek"._

Llegó al límite del desierto en una diligencia: la mayoría de los pasajeros se bajaron en una vieja estación solitaria de tren, para llegar a Appleloosa, él siguió solo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño y miserable pueblo llamado Princetown. El cochero estaba tenso, o pensaba que él iba a asaltarlo, o temía que los propios pueblerinos lo hicieran. El pueblo, si alguna vez fue fundado de verdad por un príncipe, había perdido toda su gloria: la mayoría de sus casas tiene signos de abandono. Logra ver dos armerías, un establo y un bar. Ninguna tienda de alimentos a la vista, ningún ayuntamiento. El pueblo apenas tiene dos calles.

 _"Esto es normal tan cerca de la frontera"._

En sus viajes había visto pueblos así en prácticamente todos los países.

El bar es el único edificio donde se ven luces, se oyen gritos y una desafinada melodía de pianola. Está oscureciendo, y no se ve a nadie en el pueblo, salvo a un anciano bisonte que fuma en la entrada del establo. Decide acercarse a él.

—Buenas noches —saluda él.

—Buenas noches tenga usted —dice el bisonte.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir comida?

—En el bar puede que le hagan una hamburguesa, pero cuestan.

—Gracias por el dato.

—No hay de qué.

Camina hacia el bar, y siente que el bisonte lo sigue. En la entrada hay varios animales: tres perros diamante juegan a los dados en una esquina, un bulldog, un doberman y un pastor alemán. Recostando en la pared, pajo una ventana, hay un gato atigrado grisáceo, leyendo un pergamino en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules brillan como linternas. Un oso blanco, inmenso y vestido con una armadura negra, duerme apoyado en un poste.

Siente sus miradas cuando se acerca, y cuando cruza las puertas de la taberna, el oso blanco abre sus ojos azules y lo mira. El gato guarda su pergamino, los perros diamante guardan sus dados, y entran detrás de él, pero se quedan en la entrada.

 _"Sé que esperan cualquier gesto de temor"._

No tiene miedo: trae una cimitarra de primera calidad, hecha con acero puro de Damasco, y sabe muy bien cómo usarla.

Es un lugar sucio, iluminado apenas por velas y antorchas, y hay varias mesas toscas, sin pintar. En una hay un par de jóvenes carneros, uno blanco y otro amarillo, jugando a las cartas con un anciano lobo gris; un gigantesco grifo de color marrón rojizo y cabeza naranja; y otro grifo blanco en su cabeza y negro en su pico, ojos y cuerpo. En otra mesa, un lobo gris de mediana edad y un tamaño comparable al del primer grifo, bebe cerveza mientras ataca un plato de cebollas fritas. A su lado, hay una imagen bastante extraña: un joven lobo gris leyendo comics del héroe _Amsir_ , con una cerveza al lado.

 _"Mis hermanos menores leen esos comics"._

En otra mesa, hay un extraño pegaso con alas de murciélago. Está de espaldas a él, por eso no puede ver su rostro, pero sí puede ver que tiene una jarra con leche.

 _"Eso es muy extraño"._

En esa misma mesa, hay un grifo negro con cabeza roja y pico amarillo, afinando una guitarra eléctrica. En la barra, hay un lobo negro que carga varias cimitarras. Más allá, en una pianola vieja, un macho cabrío toca una melodía.

 _"Deben ser ellos"._

Camina hacia la barra, y nota que todos están mirándolo. El tabernero es un zorro rojo, que está de pie sobre dos patas, limpiando una jarra con sus patas delanteras.

—Tenga una buena noche —dice alegre el zorro, al parecer ignorando todas las miradas de los animales.

—Gracias —dice él relajado— ¿Tiene usted hamburguesas?

—Las hay, pero costarán bastante.

—El dinero no es problema —dice colocando sobre la barra, una moneda de oro. A decir verdad, no es una moneda equestriana: es un poco más grande, y el oro es tan puro que brilla opacando las velas.

Eso llama aún más la atención de los animales en el lugar, el zorro mira la moneda como un sediento mira una botella de agua.

 _"Es un zorro, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con él"._

—No tengo cambio para un galeón de la CAIM —dice el tabernero.

—Ni se lo he pedido.

El mamífero hace una mueca de avidez, y no puede evitar frotarse las zarpas cuando deja el jarro a un lado.

—Usted pida lo que desee.

—Tres hamburguesas, dos cervezas y tabaco.

El zorro toma la moneda y le sirve una jarra antes de ir a cocinar el pedido. El carnero blanco se levanta, y camina hacia él. Nota que trae un largo cuchillo de caza en la espalda.

—Vuelva usted a su asiento —dice con una cortesía fría. El carnero se detiene, y parece no saber qué hacer.

—Iñaki, imbécil de mierda, ve a sentarte —dice el lobo gris que lee comics en un bar. Reconoce el comic que lee: _El nuevo poder_ , donde un lobo blanco, Amsir, entrena y tiene un romance con una loba gris llamada Maura. El favorito de su hermano Altaïr, aunque su hermano tiene catorce años y no es un mercenario que está leyendo comics en una taberna escondida en la frontera.

El carnero vuelve al lugar que dejó, y él bebe un sorbo de cerveza. Es horrenda, pero es mejor que nada. Y debe acostumbrarse a la comida asquerosa y la dureza del desierto, porque su viaje seguirá.

 _"Debo hallar a mi esposa"._

—Tenga usted —dice alegre el zorro, sirviéndole tres hamburguesas de dudosa calidad en un plato a medio limpiar.

Pide una hogaza de pan y procede a comer con tranquilidad. El sonido de la pianola regresa y los animales en la entrada vuelven a donde estaban antes.

 _"Debo hallar al condotiero"._

—Veo que usted es lobo de mucha riqueza —dice alegre el zorro— ¿Puede decirme que hace en Princetown?

—Estoy buscando a un grifo —dice él—. dicen que se llama Harek.

—Es un usual de este bar —responde el zorro, aunque su expresión cambia—. Es un mercenario.

 _"Necesito uno"._

—Yo busco mercenarios.

Nota que el lobo negro lo mira. Parece pasar los cuarenta años, pero se ve tan resistente como un joven.

—Así que busca alquilar unas espadas. Buena medida, señor —dice el zorro—. Es el grifo de la guitarra

—Gracias —responde él.

 _"Tengo que estar alerta"._

Cuando acaba de comer, se levanta y camina hacia la mesa de Harek. Puede ver mejor al pegaso oscuro: es un selenita, uno negro, con una gabardina negra y un sombrero negro que ahora tiene sobre la mesa. Uno de sus ojos tiene una cicatriz.

 _"Creo que lo he visto antes"._

El selenita trae una extraña caja en el pecho, donde parece dormir un bebé, pero no puede ver bien. Lleva su boca a un alfanje que trae en la espalda.

—Undertaker, deja eso —responde riendo Harek, rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra—. Creo que nuestro amigo tiene un negocio que ofrecernos.

 _"Vaya que sí._

—Seré directo: quiero contratar a su compañía libre —dice una vez toma asiento frente a él.

—Los Iron Walkers no somos baratos —responde el grifo de buen humor—. Creo que a Reynard se le olvidó decirlo.

El zorro en la barra ríe de manera nerviosa. No le importa.

—Puedo pagarle diez mil galeones por sus servicios.

—¡Diez mil! —grita el lobo gris que comía cebollas fritas, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso de los que están afuera. Undertaker, el selenita, está impertérrito.

—Y puedo pagar el triple si la campaña es exitosa.

—Vaya, si es un buen precio —dice Harek sonriendo—. Ekain, ve y dile a Scrolls que prepare un contrato.

—Estoy aquí, jefe —dice el gato atigrado, sacando un pergamino en blanco y comienza a escribir.

Los animales se acercan, pero no hay agresividad en ellos. Hay... expectación.

 _"Yo soy su contratista"._

—Pongame al tanto de su campaña —dice el grifo guitarrista.

 _"Por dónde empiezo"._

—Unos mercenarios secuestraron a mi esposa —dice él—. una loba blanca llamada Udurbatur Ibn Alí.

—Y quieres rescatarla —se ríe el lobo negro, cosa que lo molesta.

 _"No te metas, maldito"._

—Oí eso —dice el oso blanco—. Los Dragones de Wolf se jactan de haber capturado a una de las ganadoras del Torneo de Magia en Kalifa. Dicen que tendrán tesoros ilimitados.

—Vaya, me gusta como se oye esto —dice feliz Harek—. Vamos a darle una lección a los Dragones de Wolf.

 _"Y rescatar a Udur"._

—Oí que estaban en Klugetown y desde ahí partían a Draconia —dice el zorro Reynard, limpiando la barra.

—Sí, sí, es perfecto —dice el doberman.

—De todas formas, íbamos a ir a Klugetown a buscar voluntarios —dice Harek—. Doomhammer, Gunslinger, vayan a avisar a la compañía, nos ponemos en marcha apenas amanece.

—De inmediato —dice el lobo que comía cebollas fritas, y recoge un gigantesco martillo de guerra, el más grande que había visto, y que estaba oculto detrás del otro lobo. Puede manejarlo con una zarpa.

—Deja que guarde mis comics —dice el otro lobo, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, y recoge sus lecturas. Puede ver en sus caderas dos revólveres.

 _"Ustedes me ayudarán a salvar a mi esposa"._

—Mi nombre es Harek, como bien le informaron —dice el grifo alegre—. Este selenita es Undertaker, y ahí trae a su hijo.

El selenita gruñe mientras se levanta y recoge la leche.

—El pastor alemán es Ghrazadhan aers Ghrezkan, mi maestro de zapadores. El doberman es Kurut aers Kar, y el bulldog es Reznak aers Reznak, zapadores.

Ellos asientes mientras lo va nombrando, el bulldog con una sonrisa burlona.

 _"No me dan confianza"_

—El oso es Arsus y el gato es Scrolls.

El oso blanco gruñe, y el gato hace un gesto con las cejas sin dejar de escribir.

 _"Ustedes menos"._

—El carnero blanco es el sargento Iñaki, y el amarillo es Ekain, son hermanos.

Ekain sonríe, pero Iñaki está serio. Parecen ser muy jóvenes, casi adolescentes.

 _"Tienen casi la misma edad que mis hermanos menores. ¿Cómo uno de ellos es sargento? No tiene sentido"._

—El grifo negro y blanco es Donnel Kög, el grifo gigante es Rolf, mi maestro de infantería, y el macho cabrío es el sargento Ferran.

Cada uno asiente a medida que los nombres. Nota la tensión disminuyendo en sus gestos.

 _"Aún desconfían de mí"._

—Este lobo anciano es el Viejo Atik, mi cocinero personal.

—Un gusto —saluda alegre.

—Igualmente —responde él.

 _"Tú eres inofensivo, aunque solo por tu edad"._

—Y este lobo negro es el capitán Kum Huesoduro.

El lobo negro muestra los dientes al ser nombrado.

 _"Son horrendos"._

—Disculpe, necesito su nombre —dice Scrolls levantando la mirada.

El suspira antes de responder.

 _"No quiero que sepan mi nombre, pero se los daré"._

—Hassan Ibn Ibrahim —responde serio—. Anótame con el seudónimo de Amsir.

—¿Cómo el idiota de los comics? —pregunta Donnel Kög.

—Sí, como ese —responde Hassan.

—Perfecto —dice Scroll, escribiendo rápidamente en el pergamino—. Firmen aquí.

 _"Lo hago por Udur"._

Firma rápidamente, y luego lo hace Harek. Siente que pierde toda su dignidad y decencia al firmar ese contrato.

 _"Lo hago por Udur"._

Su esposa, secuestrada por unos mercenarios que piden un elevado rescate. Su esposa, que jamás le hizo daño a nadie.

 _"Lo hago por ella y nuestros hijos._

Valía la pena ensuciarse sus zarpas contratando mercenarios.


	2. 1: Un montón de pobres bastardos

**ESPADAS DE ALQUILER**

* * *

 **1**

 **Un montón de pobres bastardos**

 _Pinta bien la_ katzbalger _, hijo de la gran puta, o te mato, ¡Te mato! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Especialmente a ese bastardo malcagado del Rey!_

 **—Lansquenete anónimo siendo retratado.**

Se atrevió a conferenciar con la propia Reina Chrysalis para obtener referencias sobre los Iron Walkers.

Habían sido formados hace apenas un año, desde que Applejack, la gran amiga de Fluttershy, liberó a un grupo de prisioneros en una prisión del Tridente, y desde entonces fueron aumentando en número, de modo bastante explosivo desde las campañas contra el Tridente en Equestria y sus fronteras. Habían participado en la defensa de Ponyville, rompieron el cerco en Trottingham, asediaron las fortalezas del Tridente, y finalmente habían partido a colaborar con los bisontes en los conflictos fronterizos.

Se percató de varios detalles: eran un ejército sólido, bastante competente y, cosa rara en mercenarios, resultaban ser bastante leales. Al menos, nunca cayeron bajo las tentaciones del Tridente ni de los equestrianos cuando pelearon contra ellos en las Tierras Medias.

Ellos son lo que él necesita.

 _"Me ayudarán a salvar a mi esposa"._

Poseen algo menos de dos mil doscientos soldados, mayormente infantería, aunque su fuerza montada es competente, con nada menos que veinte jinetes osos sobre Dientes Martirio. Poseen arcabuceros lobos, hasta mosqueteros de Medvesia y ballesteros wyvern, e incluso artillería enana y skaven, operada por artilleros competentes de aquellas razas. Se decía que incluso manejaban vehículos robados al Tridente, antiguas reliquias de la guerra contra los Alicornios en el pasado remoto.

Y le quedó claro al ver el campamento de los Iron Walkers. Enormes bestias de hierro, casi del tamaño de vagones de tren, dormían en el corazón de las carpas y enormes yurtas cercadas por un muro de carros de madera. Logró contar cinco de ellos.

 _"¿Cómo los hacen funcionar?"_

Se preparó desde el momento en que su amada Udur fue secuestrada. Ya en el segundo día había viajado a Canterlot y habló personalmente con Fluttershy y Applejack. Luego se atrevió a adentrarse en el Bosque Everfree, y pagando suficiente oro, pudo hablar con la Reina Chrysalis. Utilizando contactos, regalos y sobornos, logró hablar con los bisontes de las Tierras Medias, y así se hizo una idea del costo de contratar a los Iron Walkers para salvar a su esposa.

Nada menos que doscientos cincuenta mil bits de oro.

 _"Debía pagar el doble"._

Y vaya que sí reunió una fortuna. Nada menos que quince millones de bits para salvar a su esposa, y los cambió por galeones de la CAIM para no viajar con tantas monedas encima. Gastó otros cuantos bits en comprar agua, alimentos enlatados, una tienda militar de campaña y una cimitarra de Damasco. Udur y su padre le habían enseñado en el pasado cómo usarlas, aunque Hassan no estaba seguro de poder luchar en una batalla.

 _"Udur es más fuerte que yo"._

Realmente lo es. ¿Cómo pudo ser capturada? Debieron usar sedantes, o magia, porque ella es muy fuerte. Llegó al tercer lugar en el Torneo de Magia de Kalifa, donde la conoció milagrosamente, y aún da gracias a Tanri por eso. Da por hecho que ganó cientos de premios en Krallikistán, no en vano el sultán la escogió como la representante del imperio lobo en aquel Torneo, una hechicera de Ex Equip independiente cuando siempre envían un hechicero solar del Shahin Muhteshem imperial.

Sonríe un poco al pensar en ella, y luego aún más al pensar en sus hijos. La mayor, Udurbatur Ibn Hassan, o Udur Jr., una preciosa loba blanca; Alí Ibn Hassan, de color grisáceo; y el menor, Ibrahim Ibn Hassan, o Ibrahim Jr.; tres hermosos cachorros.

 _"Mis hijos"._

Se deprime al pensar en su esposa y sus hijos. ¿Qué pensarían al saber que contrató a un ejército mercenario acusado de crímenes de guerra? Eso sí, sólo por parte del ejército equestriano, por lo que bien pueden ser falsas.

 _"Resiste, Udur"._

—Puede dormir cerca del vehículo de mando —le dijo Donnel Kög— ¿Trae usted una carpa?

—Sí.

No tardó en armarla, lo estuvo ensayando mientras esperaba respuestas de Shining Armor. Cuando el unicornio le indicó que no había pistas sobre su paradero, tomar la decisión de contratar a los Iron Walkers fue sencilla.

Se recostó sobre la estera, y pensó en todo: en aquel día donde Udur salió y no volvió; el llanto de las hermanas de Udur; la desesperación; el llanto de sus hijos; el llanto de sus hermanos menores cuando vendió _El Viajero del Alba_ , el barco con el que exploró el Mundo Desconocido y dio la primera vuelta al mundo, a sus hermanos les encantaba aquel barco; cuando decidió hallar a su esposa él mismo y salió de su casa.

Lloró hasta dormir.

* * *

El primer día de contrato se levantó y preparó sus cosas para partir. Cargaba con poco: lo que más le pesaba era el agua. Sabía que no debía cargar con cosas inútiles en el desierto, ni tampoco quería ser el hazmerreír de los mercenarios; además, no es como si nunca vivido de manera dura. No siempre su familia fue millonaria y próspera. Cuando él fue niño, sus madres debían cocer ratas para alimentarlo, allá en Gaza, mientras su padre buscaba fortuna en Equestria.

Recordar el pasado nunca le avergonzaba o le dolía. Sí, sentía un miedo horrible cuando la noche se iluminaba con el fuego de las flechas incendiarias y los proyectiles de catapultas; cuando los carneros les cortaron hasta el suministro de agua.

 _"Ya pasó todo eso"._

Se encuentra bebiendo un poco de agua, cuando una voz lo llama desde afuera.

—Zeñor —dice un joven con potente acento ándalo—. El maeztre Járek nezezita hablar con usted.

El sale de la carpa, y ve al amarillo Ekain a un lado, equipado con un largo cuchillo, una _flissa_ , en su lomo.

—¿Sabe usted dónde está? —pregunta asegurando el cinto de su cimitarra.

 _"No debo confiarme"._

—Eztá donde ziempre, zeñor —explica el joven carnero—. A loz piez del Rezonador.

 _"¿El Resonador?"_

Al notar su duda, el carnero señala un inmenso portento, una máquina de doce ruedas grandes como ponis, del tamaño de una locomotora.

—Gracias —dice avanzando. Nota que Ekain lo sigue.

Y también nota que cientos de mercenarios lo miran. Criaturas de diversos orígenes, distintas naciones, que se giran a mirarlo.

—Miren esa ropa.

—Hasta su tienda es de calidad.

—Pinche burgués de mierda.

Puede ver u carromato, alrededor del cual hay varios hornos, y un herrero grifo trabaja en ellas. Es totalmente grisácea en su parte de ave, con una cresta de plumas que cae al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, como un águila arpía; y su mitad de felino tiene manchas y la coloración de un jaguar. Hassan por sus negocios trataba mucho con grifos, y sabe que la variedad de coloraciones en los grifos es enorme: una vez le tocó negociar con uno mitad cóndor y mitad león.

—Mikken, mira, es el contratista —le dice un hipogrifo bastante flaco y alto, de color azul celeste en su parte de águila y blanco en su parte de equino.

El herrero levanta la cabeza, y sus miradas se cruzan. Ojos ámbar, como casi todos los grifos. Por alguna razón, Hassan se queda congelado.

—No me interrumpas, Armory —contesta siguiendo con su trabajo.

—¡Señor Amsir! —grita otro grifo, Donnel Kög, corriendo a su lado— ¿Ha tenido usted una buena noche?

 _"Ha sido mala"._

—¿Entonces de verdad se hace llamar Amsir? —dice Gunslinger, acercándose también— ¡Joder! ¡Por cosas así deberían nombrarlo héroe nacional de los lobos!

El pistolero trae varias cananas llenas de balas, y cintos con los cargadores preparados. Trae puesta una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, que apenas se notan bajo una manta vieja de color arena, y un sombrero negro.

—Fue una buena noche —responde él.

—¿Ekain le contó que el señor Harek lo busca? —pregunta Gunslinger.

—Lo hizo.

—¡Cojonez, Gunzlinger! ¿Acazo pienzaz que zoy un inútil? —se queja el carnero amarillo, bajo la risa de Donnel Kög.

—¡Apúrense! —grita el grifo.

Harek está afinando su guitarra, acompañado por Undertaker, quien alimenta a su bebé con un biberón. Hassan no puede creer lo que ve: el potrillo es un unicornio con alas de murciélago, como la versión oscura de un alicornio.

 _"¿Qué es eso?"_

—¿Mis soldados lo han tratado bien? —pregunta Harek.

 _"¿Un bebé alicornio? ¿Con alas de murciélago?"_

—Sí, muy bien —responde Hassan.

 _"Entiendo que desean que los recomiende"._

—¡Hey! ¡Hassan! ¡Mira!

 _"¿Qué? ¿Tú aquí?"_

Una voz muy familiar lo llama desde arriba de la máquina. Es una loba negra, cubierta de marcas blancas pintadas sobre su pelaje, y que está usando una sencilla túnica naranja. Está de pie sobre sus patas traseras, postura que los lobos pueden adoptar indefinidamente, y sostiene una guitarra o un bajo, no logra ver bien. La loba sonríe, y toca un solo musical bastante desafinado, pero con tanta pasión que su frente se ilumina, justo donde tiene la glándula pituitaria, con una luz rojiza que recuerda al tradicional _bindi_ hindú.

 _"Zursodda"._

Por supuesto que la conoce. Una loba médium del Bosque Everfree, que le permitió hablar con su suegro, el mismísimo Alí el Grande, cuando se casó con su hija.

 _"¿Estás con los Iron Walkers?"_

—¿Qué hace aquí, _kiz_ Zursodda?

—Me enrolé por unas semanas —se ríe la médium—. Al precio de un bit de cobre al día.

 _"Eso no tiene sentido"._

—Toda compañía libre sueña con tener Manantes en sus filas, y una médium es una buena adición —responde Harek.

La loba negra salta desde donde está y aterriza suavemente, sin sufrir ningún daño, y adopta la postura cuadrúpeda. Hassan sabe lo rara que es: normalmente habla sola, se detiene a hacer cosas que no tienen sentido y dice cosas con menos sentido aún.

—¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, _erkek_ Harek? —pregunta Hassan.

—Mira, Amsir...

—¿Te haces llamar Amsir, como el lobo súper guapo de los comics? —se ríe Zursodda—. Pero si tú eres gris, deberías ser Qurux, como su igualmente guapo rival.

—Ah, esta loba es de los míos —se ríe Gunslinger, y tanto él como Zursodda chocan las palmas.

 _"Son igualmente extraños"._

—Como decía —sigue Harek—. He pensado asignarte una escolta, por si los Dragones de Wolf planean enviar asesinos cuando sepan que vamos tras ellos.

 _"Si es que no envían a todo un regimiento para destrozarnos"._

Consideró contratar a los Dragones de Wolf cuando secuestraron a Udur, pero lo descartó cuando se enteró de que con toda posibilidad fueron ellos quienes la sacaron. Son la compañía libre más grande y poderosa de todas: nada menos que veinte mil soldados, solamente su cuerpo de arqueros superaba en número a todo el plantel de los Iron Walkers. Poseen su propia isla-fortaleza, flotas equipadas, fuerza aérea e incluso ciudades tributarias en el continente. Bien podrían ser una nación independiente.

 _"Malditos"._

— _Erkek_ Harek, no creo que sea necesario.

 _"No quiero arriesgar a nadie"._

—¡Tonterías! —se ríe el grifo—. De hecho, Ekain está muy ilusionado con ser tu guardián.

 _"¿Guardián?"_

El carnero amarillo se adelanta un poco, y desenfunda la _flissa_ con un movimiento natural, como si lo hiciera varias veces durante el día.

—Zeñor Amzir —dice el carnero, clavándola a tierra mientras se arrodilla—. No ez humillante para un carnero zervir a un lobo zi ez como zu guardián.

 _"Ni siquiera soy un caballero, para requerir tal servicio. Sólo soy un comerciante"._

—El señor Amsir está honrado de aceptarte como el primero de sus guardaespaldas —se ríe Zursodda—. Y no sé, creo que estos tres también se ven confiables.

Hace una mirada significativa hacia Doomhammer, Donnel Kög y Gunslinger. Hassan no quiere imaginar siendo acompañado todo el día por ellos.

 _"Sería aún peor"._

—No es necesario...

—Hey, que un pistolero es el mejor guardaespaldas —se ríe Gunslinger—. Y si además está Zursodda, mejor aún.

—El señor Amsir puede contar con mi _katzbalger_ —dice el grifo.

—Y con mi martillo —dice Doomhammer.

Hassan los mira y reflexiona un poco. Sabe que quieren protegerlo por ser él quien posee el dinero. Es lo más parecido al tesoro que tienen en el campamento.

 _"No quieren quedarse sin dinero"._

El alicornio oscuro eructa, y Undertaker se arremanga su chaqueta negra y se hace un pequeño corte en el brazo, acercando al bebé para que beba algo de sangre. Eso le revuelve un poco el estómago.

 _"¿No será él Stormnight, el selenita que desterraron?"_

—¿Qué miras? —pregunta molesto el selenita. Hassan aparta la mirada, muy intimidado.

 _"Sé lo violentos que son"._

—Nada, disculpe usted, efendi.

—Más le vale —dice el selenita.

 _"Evitaré mirarte, no quiero problemas"._

—Vamos, Undertaker, no seas tan duro con él —dice Harek—. Él te permitirá alimentar a tu hijo.

 _"¿Quién es su madre?"_

—No me interesa —gruñe él.

—Bueno, no importa —dice Harek, de buen humor—. Usted, señor Amsir, puede pasar a comer lo que cocine el Viejo Atik.

—No es necesario, traje latas de conserva.

—Disculpe, señor, pero nadie disfruta comiendo comida enlatada —se ríe el grifo—. Gunslinger, ¿Tú eres feliz comiendo comida enlatada?

—¡Joder! ¡Por supuesto que no! —responde el lobo pistolero.

 _"Yo ya estoy acostumbrado"._

—No se diga más. Pase usted adelante y pida lo que desee al Viejo Atik.

* * *

El viejo lobo se mueve como si le doliera hacer cada movimiento.

A un costado del titánico Resonador, se ha montado un toldo, con algunos hornos como los usados por Mikken, y en donde el Viejo Atik cocina para Harek y los oficiales. Cuando Hassan entra y toma asiento en una de las tres mesas dispuestas bajo el toldo, Ghrazadhan está tomando un café mientras hace varios cálculos numéricos en una hoja. Recostado junto a un horno apagado, el búfalo anciano fuma una pipa alargada como una lanza.

 _"A la luz del día no se ve tan anciano"._

—Buenos días, mi señor —saluda el Viejo Atik.

—Buen día, efendi —responde él—. El señor Harek indicó que viniera a desayunar con usted.

—Será un honor —responde de buen humor el lobo, aunque algo en sus ojos delata una tristeza infinita— ¿Qué desea servirse?

—¿Tiene usted carne?

—De aves y de mamíferos autorizados.

—Una gallina estaría bien.

El anciano saca una gallina de un pequeño corral móvil, y se prepara para matarla. Hassan aparta la vista, y mira a sus guardaespaldas. Gunslinger saca otro cómic de su chaqueta, Un corazón negro, y Hassan lo reconoce bien: es el favorito de su hermano menor Tarek. No estaba de acuerdo en que un adolescente de catorce años leyera un comic donde un héroe era capturado y seducido por una princesa oscura, pero su padre y sus madres no veían nada de malo en aquello.

Donnel Kög camina hacia unos barriles que el Viejo Atik oculta bajo unas mantas, y extrayendo dos jarras de madera de una caja, procede a llenarlas con espumeante cerveza. De ínfima calidad, de eso Hassan está seguro.

—Ya nos pondremos en marcha —dice el grifo bebiendo— ¿Usted tiene su propio centícoro o vehículo de transporte?

—Llegué a Princetown en diligencia.

-Usted hable con Garzas y le facilitará uno.

 _"¿Quién es Garzas?"_

—Yo soy Garzas —responde el anciano búfalo—. Tengo al centícoro perfecto para usted, se lo entregaré en cuanto termine de desayunar.

 _"Le pagaré por él"._

—¿Desea usted una cerveza, señor Amsir? —pregunta Doomhammer.

 _"No. ¿Qué diría Udur? Pensaría que soy un borracho"._

—Una, si usted es tan amable —responde—. Y tabaco, si es que tiene.

* * *

—Mira cómo ze caztiga el hijoputa, comiéndoze una gallina entera y dos cervezaz, mientraz nozotroz debemoz comer ezta mierda.

Un joven minotauro negro contempla la mesa donde Hassan y su grupo descansan. Está haciendo fila hacia una gigantesca olla, donde un oso pardo aún más grande que él sirve una pasta amarillenta, lejanamente parecida a la avena. Tiene una gigantesca olla en el piso, y no necesita agacharse para sacar un cucharon; a su lado hay una pequeña mesa de madera con migajas y hogazas de pan que entrega junto a cada porción; sentada delante del pan hay una joven skaven blanca, royendo queso. Alrededor hay varias carpas de estilo tipi, generoso regalo de los siux por haberlos defendido en las guerras. A cambio de oro, claro, todo el oro que pudieran sacar en su territorio.

—Si no te gusta, ve a comer pollas —le dice el oso pardo de modo agresivo—. Aquí no se habla mal de la comida.

—Cállate, Baztión —le dice el minotauro—. Ni a ti te guzta comer ezta bazura.

—¡A ver! ¡Cómo le hablas así a un sargento, insubordinado de mierda! —amenaza el oso apuntándole con el cucharón—. Unburned, Sandking, denle una paliza a Íñigo, y se queda sin comer todo el día, atado al Arsenal, por hijoputa.

—¡Eh, que ezo es exagerado!

—Son órdenes —un dragón de la raza de los Zmey, es decir, dragones sin alas. Es de color azul, con una larga cabellera verde cayendo hasta casi su cadera. Iñigo trata de huir, pero Sandking lo sujeta por los brazos; es un wyvern _surudur_ , de gran masa muscular y cabeza similar a la de un caimán, de color amarillo y varias escamas largas, delgadas y marrones en su cabeza que generan la impresión de un peinado rasta. Unburned aprovecha para pasar su brazo por el costado y levantarlo sin problemas.

—Zargento, tenga piedad —le dice el minotauro, aterrado, al oso pardo.

—Piedad mis pelotas —responde él—. Agradece que no pido ejecución sumaria.

Unburned y Sandking lo arrastran lejos de ahí, para no importunar a la fila de compañeros que desean comer.

—Algunos no-no valoran lo que-que tienen-tienen —bromea Campanita con voz frenética, una skaven blanca de brillantes ojos ámbar, mientras roe su trozo de queso; se acomoda para cruzar sus piernas, cuidando de no tocar el pan con su cola. Es una rata de gran tamaño, cuya altura supera a la de un poni por una cabeza, y que camina siempre en dos patas, como los gatos. Usa una túnica celeste, y sobre ella, atados en correas grises, varias campanas hechas de un material azul muy parecido al zafiro. Aun estando sentada, se mueve mucho, como si no pudiera estar quieta.

—¡Quebrantahuesos tiene hambre! —grita un grifo cuya mitad de ave es la de un sano quebrantahuesos de cabeza negra, y su mitad felina es la de un león negro— ¡Quebrantahuesos quiere que fila avance!

—Estoy de acuerdo con este idiota —dice Dientes Rotos, un lobo gris con las orejas negras, dejando claro que es un mestizo—. Y añado que Campanita se quite de ahí, no quiero mi hogaza con olor a culo de rata.

—Te-te aseguro que no-no es-es lo peor-peor que-que puede tener ese pan-pan —se ríe la skaven bajando de un salto.

—Más respeto con tu capitana, inútil de mierda —amenaza Bastión a Dientes Rotos—. Bicho, Enjambre, arránquenle los dientes que le quedan.

Dos _changelings_ , que parecen tolerar bien la comida, dejan sus cuencos en el suelo y caminan hacia el lobo, pero Campanita alza la mano.

—Como-como capitana, absuelvo al tonto-tonto de Dientes-Dientes Rotos —dice la skaven con palabras rápidas y chillonas—. Todos-todos se olvidan de-de los modales cuando hace-hace hambre.

—Se lo agradezco, capitana —dice el lobo mestizo cuando los _changelings_ lo sueltan. Ella se ríe y sigue royendo el queso.

—Aunque es cierto que el muy puto se castiga comiendo mejor que nosotros —dice un Wanderer Dog con los rasgos de un perro de osos de Carelia. Como todos los perros errantes, es más alto que un Diamond Dog común, casi llegando a la altura de un gato, y a diferencia de los perros diamantes que poseen los brazos mucho más desarrollados, los perros errantes están proporcionados en sus brazos y piernas. Su andar bípedo y su altura propició que se hicieran grandes jinetes, labor que desempeñan entre los Iron Walkers.

—Deja de joder, Ready —le contesta un Wanderer Dog con rasgos de Rottweiler, que está cruzado de brazos y que trae un chaleco gris y un collar con pinchos—. Siempre andas mirando la mesa de los oficiales. Pues te digo que de por mí, tú sólo comerías mierda.

—Disculpe, sargento Navajas —contesta Ready, agachando las orejas en señal de respeto.

—Sólo no vuelvas a incordiar.

Bastión continúa sirviendo. En un arranque de genialidad, o quizás por simple capricho, Harek dispuso que los osos sirvieran las raciones. A ver quién se atrevía a reclamar a un animal grande como un wyvern pero más fuerte que uno. Se dispersan en el campamento, pensando que pronto iniciarán la marcha hacia el desierto, perspectiva nada agradable pero cada uno está dispuesto a tragar sal con tal de recibir algo de los treinta mil galeones.

El rumor estalló como el fuego de un dragón por el campamento. Un solo galeón equivale a quinientos bits de oro. ¡Quince millones de bits! ¡Si cobraran diez veces su tarifa usual, no llegarían a esa cantidad! Y Harek es equitativo con los botines y pagos.

¿Qué puede motivar a tantas especies trabajar juntas? Al principio, fue la venganza. Luego fue la confianza en la extraña genialidad de su excéntrico líder. Después fue porque el botín siempre pareció seguro.

¡Habían vencido al Tridente! Combatiendo en los grandes bosques, en montañas perdidas, asediando fortalezas infinitas, ¡Incluso en el Mundo Subterráneo! ¡Y habían ganado, humillándolos en docenas de combates! ¡Les habían dado medallas en Ponyville por haber defendido la ciudad de un modo "destacado"! simplemente habían aparecido por un costado, con su formación favorita, y rompieron así el ataque del Tridente.

Tiempo después, cuando las tribus bisonte de las Tierras Medias les regalaron todo el oro que pudieran sacar de sus ríos a cambio de protegerlos de Equestria, ellos se reirían de sus medallas y algunos las devolverían. No era personal, aunque algunos, especialmente los capitanes bisontes y algunos otros que simpatizaban con ellos, lo tomaron como una cruzada para impedir la conquista de las Tierras Medias por parte de Equestria.

No habían derrotado tiranos para después tolerar otros.

—Todos ustedes son un poco distraídos —comienza a decir, con voz calmada, un gigantesco cóndor andino, tan alto como Bastión pero mucho más delgado.

Todas las conversaciones a su alrededor cesaron. Monje no hablaba mucho, pero cuando decía algo, es que era importante.

—¿Por qué lo dice usted? —pregunta Dientes Rotos con un respeto superior al que sentiría por cualquier mando.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído sobre el lobo que dio la vuelta al mundo, que exploró el Mundo Desconocido? —pregunta Monje.

—¡Yo sí! —responde un wyvern _surudur_ verde, con rastas verde limón y ojos de un fuerte amarillo—. Cuando estábamos en los muros de Canterlot, lo leí en una revista.

—Sargento Talarack —le dice Monje— ¿Vio usted alguna fotografía de aquel lobo?

—Para los Sirpukka todos los lobos se ven iguales —bromea el wyvern—. Excepto tú, Dientes Rotos, eres el único puto lobo que puedo diferencias.

—¿Y han oído de la loba blanca que ganó el tercer lugar en el Torneo de Magia en Kalifa? —vuelve a preguntar el cóndor.

Habla de modo pausado, pero es tal el respeto que le tienen, que cada uno, hasta Campanita, dejan de hacer cualquier sonido y lo escuchan como si sus palabras fueran oro.

—Yo sí —responde Kum Huesoduro, el lobo negro, afilando una de sus cimitarras—. Es una loba blanca. La muy maldita me recordó a una joven loba que me ganó en un duelo y luego hizo que la guardia de la ciudad me arrestara.

Escupe al terminar de hablar, y sigue afilando la cimitarra.

—¿Te ganó una lobita? —le dice Navajas con una sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes.

—No le toques los cojones a tu capitán —dice el lobo, amenazante.

—¿Cómo-cómo te gana-gana una-una cachorra? —dice entonces Campanita, riéndose mientras lo señala— ¡No-no eres tan-tan rudo!

Kum gruñe y enseña los dientes, pero la skaven y el Rottweiler no le hacen mucho caso.

—Deberían saber que ambos se casaron —dice Monje, y al hablar todos los ánimos se disipan—. Y deberían saber que ese lobo, que nos contrató y se hace llamar Amsir, es aquel lobo que dio la vuelta al mundo.

—¡No puede ser! —dice sorprendido Talarack, y es algo que asombra a todos ahí.

Todos se miran, y comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos, Bastión incluso se acerca a oír las torrenciales declaraciones de Campanita.

Kum Huesoduro se levanta, enfunda la cimitarra y los mira, de un modo que impide saber si los amenaza o no.

—Vamos hacia Klugetown —dice mirando a cada uno de los que están ahí—. Si se corre la voz, habrá pena de muerte. Si a alguno se le escapa esta información en Klugetown, lo matamos y quemamos la ciudad.

Sí es una amenaza. Los mercenarios permanecen en un duro silencio, mientras el lobo negro camina hacia la mesa de oficiales.


	3. 2: La alegría de vivir

**ESPADAS DE ALQUILER**

* * *

 **2**

 **La alegría de vivir**

 _Si nadie sabe quién eres, es menos probable que un hijo de puta vaya a atacarte porque ofendiste a su hermana de mierda. ¡Es fea como un puto orco! ¡Entiende, cabrón, que no me metía con tu hermana ni ebrio, parece una puta morsa o una orca! ¿Quién mierda querría ligársela?_

 **—Lansquenete anónimo a un oficial del ejército, poco antes de batirse en un duelo donde saldría victorioso.**

Siguieron avanzando y desde ese día todos eran mucho más amables con él. Ayudó probablemente el hecho de que le hubiera dado una generosa propina a Garzas por el yal negro que le prestó.

 _"Sólo desean mi oro"._

Todos querían servirle: Kum Huesoduro comenzó a enseñarle a luchar con cimitarra, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que Kum y Zursodda son expertos en combatir con cuatro cimitarras a la vez: dos en las patas delanteras, una en la boca y otra en la cola. Un estilo de pelea al que llaman "Las Cuatro Estaciones" y que resulta tremendamente mortal. Pero a él simplemente le enseñan a pelear con una sola arma.

— _Erkek_ Amsir, jamás podrá ser un duelista si teme herirme —le dijo el lobo negro—. Soy un experto en esto, atáqueme con saña.

Doomhammer maneja su maza como quien maneja una escoba, y Hassan no quería en realidad verlo en acción, quebrando cráneos y huesos. Gunslinger cuida con esmero sus fabulosos revólveres: Hassan jamás vio armas así en su vida. Todas las pistolas que ha visto son las pistolas de chispa de un solo tiro que usan los lobos, mientras que los osos usan arcabuces lobo modificados, por el gran tamaño de los osos, les sirven como pistolas: ambas armas de un solo disparo. Se atrevió a preguntarle de dónde las había sacado, y el pistolero se hinchó de orgullo.

—Estas son las fantásticas pistolas de madera de roble del Rey Thorgrim, calibre 45, un regalo de los enanos —le respondió alegre—. Por un gran servicio que les presté me entregaron estos revólveres cómicamente grandes.

—Hey, mi maza también fue un regalo enano —se rió Doomhammer—. Parece que disfrutan deshaciéndose de reliquias.

Se habían reído al decir eso.

El segundo al mando de la compañía resultó ser un poni, uno terrestre de crin roja, pelaje blanco y ojos verdes, con una Cutie Mark en forma de laúd, y que llevaba tres diamantes colgando de un collar. Se hacía llamar Temerario, aunque su nombre seguro sería otro. Se encargaba de la gestión del ejército y constantemente viajaba de un lado a otro de la columna, vigilando que no se separara, y reuniendo a los rezagados; usaba una motocicleta pintada de verde oscuro, un gran invento de los skavens. Cuando no estaba haciendo sus labores, hablaba con Harek o con el siniestro Undertaker, aunque constantemente se acercaba a Hassan.

—Cualquier problema que tenga, señor Amsir, puede contar conmigo —le dijo cuando lo conoció.

 _"No eres el primero que me dice eso"_

Donnel Kög disfrutaba bromear con los otros soldados, y normalmente conversaba mucho con él, contándole sobre su territorio, su vida y sus tradiciones.

—Yo provengo de Schaffhausen, en el territorio helvético de Greifland —comentaba alegre mientras cabalgaban—. Los helvéticos somos la tribu más dura del territorio más duro del país más duro del mundo, Greifland.

 _"Se nota que amas tu tierra"._

También se hizo amigo de Mikken, el herrero de la compañía, y con el Viejo Atik. Especialmente, disfrutaba oír la sabiduría del anciano cocinero, quien siempre parecía estar triste.

— _Erkek_ Amsir —le decía el anciano lobo—. Usted debe amar mucho a su esposa. Haré lo que mi edad me permita hacer para ayudarlo.

—Efendi, no necesita esforzarse —respondió enternecido. Aquel lobo es incluso más viejo que su padre Ibrahim.

—Me he esforzado toda la vida, _erkek_ Amsir —dijo sonriendo con tristeza—. Deje que me esfuerce por algo útil.

 _"¿Qué dolor guardará?"_

Ekain y su hermano Iñaki acabaron acercándose muchísimo a él. Ekain sentía mucha curiosidad respecto a todo lo que pudiera contar Hassan, y constantemente estaba haciéndole preguntas, sobre todo referentes a su viaje alrededor del mundo. Iñaki al principio desconfiaba de él, pero no tardó en ceder a la curiosidad y sumarse a las preguntas de Ekain. Jamás Hassan tuvo un público similar.

— _Erkek_ Iñaki, _erkek_ Ekain, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—La que uzted quiera hazer, zeñor Amsir —dijo Iñaki.

—¿Por qué son sargentos, siendo que ustedes son tan jóvenes?

 _"Apenas son dos años mayores que Altaïr"._

Ambos adolescentes se rieron, y cada uno desenfundó su arma: Ekain el _faussar_ e Iñaki el bracamarte, alzándolos bien alto para que el sol los iluminara.

—Zabe Deuz que no lo hazemos por ambizión perzonal. Lo hazemos por nueztra dulze madre que ze quedó con nueztraz hermanaz en Zumarraga, en la caza anzeztral de loz Echavarren. Volveremoz a caza cargadoz de oro.

 _"Lo hacen todo por su familia. Tanri, no dejaré que les hagan daño"._

Así, al segundo día, lograron ver Klugetown en la distancia.

* * *

—Les repartiré la paga de la semana —dice Rezongo, el pagador, a la gran masa de mercenarios que se amontona frente a su hermosa tienda amarilla. Es un guacamayo rojo de alta estatura pero poca masa corporal, vestido con una sobria túnica gris.

—Pues apúrate, estamos frente a Klugetown, queremos comprar agua —alega el sargento Karl, un grifo de cabeza negra, cuerpo gris y un pico de color dorado.

—Y cosas-cosas —reclama Campanita, corriendo hacia lo alto de un tipi, y al moverse suenan sus campanas: estas al sonar sueltan una luz azulada y un ligero vapor del mismo.

—Y lentes oscuros —grita Príncipe, un gamo de Cerinia, específicamente de Gales. Aquello provoca un gran murmullo de aprobación.

—¡Sí, lentes oscuros! —dice riendo Scrolls, leyendo un pergamino—. Aparte de protegernos del sol, nos hará ver mucho más geniales.

Los mercenarios hablan y se acercan a exigir su pago, intimidando a Rezongo, quien retrocede.

—¡Atrás, putos Perros de la Guerra! ¡Yo les pagaré si forman una fila!

—Más te vale —le reclama Arsus, el oso blanco—. Tú siempre te embolsas el dinero.

—¡Sí! —le reclama Navajas— ¿Crees que no sabemos que ahorras en todo, en comida, armas y equipo?

—De no ser por Mikken, iríamos a la guerra armados con palos e insultos —le dice molesto Donnel Kög.

—Y nos dejaste sin médicos, cocineros y barberos —reclama Monje.

Los ánimos se van encendiendo, y los capitanes deben poner orden para prevenir un motín. La furia desciende bastante cuando la silueta de Kum Huesoduro y sus cuatro cimitarras se hace presente.

—Reparte la soldada —le dice sombrío al guacamayo—. Pero que conste que no los detuve porque te aprecie.

—Nadie lo hace, y soy el miembro más importante aquí —se queja Rezongo, abriendo el cofre lleno de bits de oro.

* * *

Klugetown a los lejos parecía un barco destrozado, una sucesión de estructuras sin ningún tipo de orden, amontonándose una sobre otra como los buitres sobre un esqueleto. Lo cierto es que Hassan ya había estado antes en ese lugar: a veces, para obtener mayores ganancias, debía comprar mercancías baratas o ilegales, y a veces, él debía deshacerse de mercancías ilegales. Ahí podía venderse todo en un momento, y no le apasionaba llegar ahí al día siguiente.

 _"No pensaba llegar aquí de ese modo"._

—Le gustará Klugetown —se ríe Donnel Kög—. Puede encontrar de todo ahí, o perder de todo ahí.

—Oí que el señor Harek quiere reclutar voluntarios en el pueblo —le dice Mikken, acelerando a su centícoro para llegar con ellos. Es un animal viejo y sus cuernos están descoloridos, pero permanece más firme que el joven yal que monta Hassan.

—¿Vagos y mutantes de ese lugar? —dice Zursodda—. No tiene sentido. ¿Para qué tanta fealdad en la compañía? Los híbridos de ese pueblo merecen ser colgados —voltea su cabeza a su lado izquierdo—. Y no, no me gusta el pastel de queso. Sabe a pastel y queso, y me gustan ambas cosas por separado, pero no juntas.

Los hermanos Echavarren se ríen, Mikken la mira como si pudiera contagiarle su locura y se aleja un poco. Hassan aprecia a la loba negra, pero es el primero en admitir que es muy rara. A veces comenzaba a bailar sola, o a cantar, cuando no estaba haciendo disparates.

 _"Entiendo que pueda hablar con fantasmas, pero parece más conectada en el mundo espiritual que en el mundo real"._

—Klugetown no admitía _changelings_ hasta que el buen Harek ordenó bombardear su letrero —se ríe Gunslinger—. Fue muy divertido.

—¡Claro que sí! —dice alegre Donnel Kög—. Miraron mal a Bicho, a Enjambre y al sargento Helmet, así que Harek le ordenó a Campanita que instalara sus tres cañones y destrozara el letrero a disparos.

—Sí, y luego montó nuestra amerratadora y disparó una ronda sobre la ciudad para aterrarlos —continúa narrando Doomhammer—. Todos entraron en pánico y creo que matamos a dos.

 _"Que horrible"._

—Disculpen, pero ¿Cómo poseen acceso a tanta tecnología? —pregunta Hassan—. Los enanos y los skavens son muy reservados con sus inventos.

 _"He ofrecido fortunas por cosas menos increíbles que las motos y las amerratadoras"._

Si los wyverns inventan toda clase de vehículos y tecnologías para venderlas al resto del mundo, los enanos y skavens inventan cosas aún más avanzadas para su uso personal. Una vez, desde _El Viajero del Alba_ , pasó cerca de Abyssinia y vio las formaciones skaven preparadas para atacar a los gatos: con el catalejo vio enormes ruedas para un solo piloto, gigantescos vagones similares a locomotoras, pero con cañones en vez de chimeneas.

Y la amerratadora..., aquel día sólo había cuatro y pudo ver como destrozaban un regimiento entero de gatos.

 _"Fue horrible"._

Pero le interesa adquirir las motos. Algo así tendría un gran mercado en el continente, y sus lanchas a motor también. Incluso está interesado en conseguir ese mineral extraño con el que los skavens hacen funcionar todas sus máquinas: pagaría cualquier precio por un lingote o trozo bruto, pues podría sacarle el triple vendiéndoselo a quien fuera. Sabe que las escuelas mágicas del Mundo Conocido desean conseguir una de esas rocas para estudiarlas y usarlas.

 _"¿Por qué los skavens y enanos son tan aislacionistas?"_

—Campanita es del clan Garrapata, le venden cosas a buen precio —responde Donnel Kög—. Y lo que no le venden, se lo roba.

 _"¿Hay alguien aquí que no sea criminal?"_

No debía pensar mucho, está convencido de que nadie es un ciudadano recto, ni siquiera él, mucho menos ahora que contrató a los Iron Walkers. Está seguro de que al volver a Equestria, lo investigarán exhaustivamente.

 _"Lo hago por Udur. Por ella y por mis hijos"._

—Señor Amsir —dice Gunslinger—. No sé si sea una pregunta indiscreta, pero ¿A qué tribu pertenece a usted?

 _"No quiero pensar en eso"._

Krallikistán, la nación de las mil naciones. Alguna vez alguien intentó contar todas las tribus y culturas que florecían bajo el Emperador Padishah, Sultán de Bagdad y Shahanshah de los Reinos Orientales. Dicho investigador se dio por vencido a los pocos días. Y es que el gran imperio de la luna creciente reúne en su interior a una inmensa cantidad de pueblos y culturas, una cifra siempre cambiante: mientras una tribu se separaba en una docena de clanes, otras eran absorbidas formando una nueva confederación.

 _"La nación de las mil naciones. Mil banderas y una más"._

Aun así, Hassan ama la multiculturalidad de su tierra. Prefiere que cada pueblo tenga la oportunidad de existir, a que sea borrado de la faz del Mundo Conocido.

 _"Por eso somos diferentes"._

A pesar de que todos en el Oeste pensaran lo contrario de su país, de que lo vieran como la cuna de la intolerancia y la represión.

 _"¿Cómo me verán a mí?"_

Posiblemente lo verían como ven a todos los lobos aslamanes: un montón de pobres bastardos, unos fanáticos religiosos idiotas que solo quieren matar a los que no piensan como ellos.

 _"Nosotros no somos así. Así son los equestrianos. Son más sectarios que nosotros"._

—Nací en Gaza —dice finalmente—. Soy palestino.

 _"¿Qué será de Gaza hoy?"_

Sus amigos lo miran intrigados, y Hassan siente una súbita sensación de vacío. Hace años que no pensaba en sí mismo de esa forma: desde que tenía diez años había aceptado que era un equestriano, pero ni siquiera después de catorce años en Canterlot podía sentirlo como cierto.

 _"En Equestria aún soy solo un lobo"._

—Yo soy zeümita —dice Kum Huesoduro— ¿Usted igual sufrió en la rebelión daru?

 _"Sufrí bastante. Se ensañaron con los palestinos, o 'filisteos' como nos llamaban"._

—Nací en medio de esa rebelión —dice él, y siente que su garganta se seca.

 _"Hace años que lo superé..."_

—Bueno, Doomhammer y yo somos selyúcidas —dice Gunslinger, tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente—. Nuestra tribu se dedica a vengarse por ofensas así, declararon una Yihad contra los daru y cualquier infiel en Krallikistán.

 _"Tampoco deberían vengarse. Eso hizo que en Equestria nos vieran como bárbaros. Somos mejores que eso"._

—¿Su esposa se identificaba con alguna tribu? —pregunta Doomhammer.

 _"Mi esposa era mejor que eso"._

En realidad, a su esposa no le interesaban muchas costumbres de Krallikistán, y Hassan tampoco dio importancia alguna por seguirlas. Ella nunca le dijo de qué tribu o nación era. Por lógica era, al menos, mitad siria por parte de su padre Alí, pero su madre era todo un misterio. Hassan sólo sabe que fue una loba blanca, igual que su amada Udur, pero eso lo deja con las mismas dudas: jamás se han visto lobos blancos en el Mundo Conocido.

 _"Rayos, ahora resulta que no sé nada de mi esposa. Estoy yendo de mal en peor"._

—A ella eso le traía sin cuidado —explica él, y sus amigos parecen comprender.

 _"Ella está más allá de toda esta idiotez de las tribus"._

—Una loba blanca... —dice Zursodda—. Alí el Grande encontró a la madre de tu esposa en una campaña en el desierto profundo, en las Tierras Yermas de Junistán.

 _"No necesitas decirlo aquí, enfrente de todos"._

—No hay nadie que habite esa región horrenda —dice Kum Huesoduro, riendo—. Ni los daru logran sobrevivir ahí.

 _"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?"_

—No me interesa de que tribu es mi esposa —dice cortante—. Sólo quiero rescatarla.

 _"Mientras más tiempo perdemos, más probable es que esos malditos le hagan daño"._

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvo con un humor oscuro. Rememoraba el pasado, su infancia, y cada momento pasado en Gaza de una forma tan intensa, que parecía estar presenciando otra vez su vida. Vivir en medio de ruinas, bebiendo agua sucia y sobreviviendo comiendo ratas, bajo el dominio de los daru, ¡malditos carneros, íbices y lobos de otra fe! ¡Tanto los odió en su infancia!

 _"No, no puedo odiarlos. No debo hacerlo, soy mejor que eso. Ya había superado aquello. ¿Qué me está pasando?"_

—¿En qué piensa, señor Amsir? —pregunta Donnel Kög.

 _"En mi hogar"._

—Pienso en varias cosas, _erkek_ Donnel Kög —responde tranquilo.

 _"No quiero hablar por ahora"._

—Entiendo que se sienta melancólico, no le reclamaré por eso —responde el grifo—. Pero recuerde que puede confiar en nosotros.

 _"¿Confiar?"_

Hassan sonríe un poco. Aunque sabe que no puede creer a los mercenarios, estos le están cayendo muy bien. No son como pensó que serían: bestias ávidas de su oro y riquezas.

 _"Se parecen mucho a mí, en el fondo, muy en el fondo. Incluso me tratan mejor que muchos clientes"._

—Lo tendré en cuenta, _erkek_ Donnel Kög.

 _"Realmente lo tendré en cuenta"._

El grifo sonríe, y hace un gesto para que Iñaki o Ekain le traigan una cerveza. Los dos adolescentes corren al barril, y mientras Ekain sujeta la jarra, Iñaki abre el grifo del tonel.

 _"Ya no quiero beber tanto"._

—Sé lo que va a decir —dice el grifo, alzando una mano—. Y no rechace la cerveza. La necesita. Deje que lo relaje.

 _"No, Udur puede pensar mal de mí. Pero hace tanto calor"._

Hassan duda unos momentos, pero luego acepta la cerveza. El grifo sonríe mientras ve como la va bebiendo. El joven lobo siente que el grifo intenta contener la risa, pero se había dado cuenta de que Donnel Kög siempre parece estar tratando de contener su buen humor.

 _"Sólo será esta por hoy"._

El grifo se ríe, y lo lleva hacia la mesa de Viejo Atik para que le prepare el alimento. El anciano lobo avanza como puede, y Hassan nota con horror que le faltan dos dedos de cada pata, incluidas las traseras. En total, carece de ocho dedos

 _"Que triste anciano. Es una crueldad que lo hagan trabajar así"._

¿Cómo puede Harek tener a un anciano trabajando de un modo tan indigno? Hablaría con él cuando se lo encontrara.

 _"Pobre Viejo Atik. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Quizás pueda llevarte a Canterlot"._

—Disculpe, efendi —dice triste Hassan al Viejo Atik— ¿Cómo perdió sus dedos?

 _"¿Acaso fueron los idiotas del Tridente?"_

El anciano lobo sonríe un poco, con muchísimo dolor, como si hubiera algo en su interior que apenas pudiera soportar.

 _"¿Qué le provoca tanta tristeza?"_

—Uno de cada pata delantera me los cortaron los prestamistas, por no pagar mis deudas, así perdí mis primeros dos dedos —dice el anciano—. Los soldados del Tridente dijeron que sería divertido cortarme algunos dedos más, así perdí los seis restantes.

 _"¡Malditas bestias!"_

—¡Eso fue horrible, efendi! —dice indignado, pero el Viejo Atik niega con la cabeza.

 _"¿Qué le pasa?"_

—Es mejor así, _erkek_ Amsir —dice sonriendo otro poco—. Desde que mi esposa me echó de la casa, perdí toda alegría de vivir. Cuando veo los dedos que me faltan, reflexiono sobre cuánto he perdido por culpa de mis pésimas decisiones.

 _"No entiendo"._

—Cosas de lobos, supongo —dice Donnel Kög, apenas conmovido por la historia—. Mejor sigue preparando tu famoso pan con pimienta. ¿Otra cerveza, señor Amsir?

 _"¡Deja de darme alcohol!"_

Él niega con la cabeza, mientras ve con abatimiento cómo el Viejo Atik vuelve a cocinar. Se pregunta qué cosa lo hace sentir tan triste. Tal vez el haber perdido a su esposa.

 _"¿Por qué ella te echó de su hogar? ¿Qué la motivó a hacer eso?"_

* * *

Scrolls revisa un pergamino mientras come una lata de atún. Junto a él están los altos rangos de la compañía: los Maestros de Infantería, Arqueros, Caballería, Zapadores y Artillería, y los dos Maestros de Campo recientemente nombrados; todos alcanzaron el cargo estrictamente por sus méritos en combate, experiencia y servicio destacado en las batallas contra el Tridente y contra Equestria.

El Viejo Atik, en los hornos, revisa diversos platillos que los oficiales han solicitado: el pan con pimienta que le daba fama, un estofado de marmota, sopa de ajo.

 _"¿Qué están planeando?"_

El gato quería creer que todos fueran expertos en su materia, la campaña del Tridente le demostró la capacidad de varios de ellos, pero sólo Ghrazadhan parecía mirar más allá de su área de experiencia: los demás sólo dominan los alcances de sus especialidades. No es malo, pero se necesita una mirada holística para una batalla exitosa.

 _"Por eso seguramente nombró a Undertaker y a Temerario como Maestros de Campo"._

No hablaba mucho con el enigmático selenita, y con Temerario aún menos, pero sabe que son listos. Durante la Victoria de las Cumbres Rotas, fue idea de Temerario escalar un bloque vertical que todos, hasta el Tridente, consideraba imposible de escalar, y gracias a eso cayeron en plena retaguardia desprotegida. Fue idea de Undertaker atacar el contingente equestriano en plena noche, arrasando con la mayoría en los primeros quince minutos. Al menos, ellos bastan por ahora.

—Bien Rolf, dime qué tal están las cosas con los infantes —dice Temerario, quien bebe de una jarra sin muchas ganas.

 _"Llegó hace poco y ya es un alto rango, un Maestro. Y yo, que soy un barón en el exilio, solo tengo el puesto de secretario"._

—De maravillas —responde riendo el grifo—. Los lansquenetes y los nuevos se están integrando bien a nuestro modelo de negocio. Ya dominan el muro de picas y eso me basta.

 _"Eres raro, y tus lansquenetes lo son aún más. ¿Quién rayos se viste así?"_

Sabe que la única razón por la que las ropas de los lansquenetes son multicolores, es porque las remedan con trozos de género que sacan de las ropas de los caídos en batalla. A él le da asco pensar en eso.

 _"¿Por qué solo los gatos somos listos?"_

A veces le parecía que todos sus amigos no eran más que crías. Luego, comenzaban a insultarse, matarse o llevar a una prostituta a la tienda, y se daba cuenta de cuan adultos eran. Luego, sólo pasaba a verlos como extremadamente idiotas.

 _"Al menos Harek no lo es. Sólo es raro. Un genio, pero raro"._

—Recomiendo hacer un ejercicio con toda la compañía —propuso Ghrazadhan—. Durante un día entero, para que no falte ni la coordinación ni la disciplina en una batalla real.

 _"Eso suena muy razonable. Tú deberías ser el Maestro de Campo, aunque seas un Diamond Dog"._

—Buena idea —dice alegre Rolf—. Debemos mejorar el avance, los bloques tienden a adelantarse o rezagarse, y es peligroso.

 _"También eres razonable"._

—No tenemos tiempo —dice Nur ad-Din, un capitán lobo—. Debemos rescatar a la loba antes de que la embarquen.

 _"Pero no podemos seguir así, los Dragones de Wolf nos destruirán"._

—Hay que llegar a un equilibrio —dice Mshale, una cebra que nunca se quita su capa de plumas verdes, el maestro de arqueros—. Para no descuidar ni el avance ni el entrenamiento.

 _"¿Cómo rayos llegamos a un equilibrio?"_

—Tengo una idea —dice Undertaker, jugando con su hijo, el alicornio de alas de murciélago, con un fémur—. Deberíamos llegar a Klugetown marchando en formación militar.

 _"Es lo más estúpido que he oído hoy"._

—¿Para que todos piensen que estamos atacando la ciudad? —dice riendo Rolf—. Hey, que no sería malo atacar la ciudad.

 _"Y deberíamos atacarla, nos han faltado mucho el respeto"._

—Algo de sabiduría veo en esa opción —dice Mshale, yendo a buscar una jarra de cerveza.

 _"Eso dices de todo, cebra idiota"._

—Pues a mí me parece estúpida —dice Scrolls—. Si me permiten decirlo.

 _"Y deben permitirlo, soy un gato"._

—Veremos que decide Harek —responde Nur ad-Din—. Él siempre sabe qué hacer.

 _"Ese Harek"._

Scrolls se ríe. Las decisiones del grifo tienden a ser muy raras, pero son extrañamente efectivas. Sólo a él se le ocurriría usar los inmensos vehículos robados al Tridente como arietes para arrollar líneas equinas.

 _"Sí, sabrá que hacer. Como cuando nos hizo atravesar a la carga ese campo minado, enviando por delante a los prisioneros para que nos fueran reventando las minas. Fue genial"._

* * *

Los mercenarios inician el día con los rezos a sus diferentes religiones, como Hassan puede comprobar.

 _"Se preocupan por lo que será de sus almas"._

Ve a Zursodda meditando frente a un ídolo de Ganesh, el dios elefante de los hindúes, y todos la dejan tranquila mientras ella canta el _Ganesha-sajasranama_ ; Hassan ha visitado la India y le impresiona la gran cantidad de deidades que tienen. Como aslamán, creyente en el Único Dios, se sintió muy rato, pero hace tiempo aprendió a valorar y no despreciar a las criaturas de otras religiones. Los lobos aslamanes se reúnen mirando hacia La Makka, y realizan las oraciones que él hace a solas en su tienda. Puede ver a Kum Huesoduro entre ellos.

 _"Son..., de mi pueblo"._

Pero no se siente cercano a ellos. Él es diferente: fue criado en Gaza y Canterlot, con valores menos radicales, con la paz como meta en vez de destruir a los "infieles", con la idea de trabajar por el bien común y no por una sola tribu.

 _"No son mi pueblo"._

Los adonitas rezan frente a un pequeño Árbol tallado en madera. Hassan conoce bastante de esa fe: también creen en el Único Dios, pero creen que su Hijo, el Mesías Adonai, bajó a la tierra para transmitir el mensaje de paz de su Padre, y fue clavado en un Árbol por la salvación de todas las criaturas del Mundo Conocido. Es el capitán Iñaki Sánchez, un toro negro, quien dirige la oración. Sabe que su rito es más elaborado, pero no tienen sacerdotes adonitas en su compañía, por lo que hacen una versión más sencilla.

 _"¿Qué meta tendrán ustedes? ¿También buscar acabar con los infieles?"_

Logra ver a los skavens rindiendo culto a sus dos dioses: Donnel Kög le contó que los llaman "el Quinto Elefante" y "Star Sapphire", esta última parece ser más importante. La capitana Campanita, oficiante del ritual, hace sonar una serie de campanas de distintos tamaños, desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña, y ese mineral semejante al zafiro suelta un brillo y un vapor azul cuando la skaven los agita. Enfrente de las campanas ve un pequeño estandarte con un símbolo extraño: es púrpura, y parece una estrella con una punta hacia arriba, otra abajo y dos hacia cada lado, con cuatro puntas más pequeñas entre cada una de las principales, y un círculo ligeramente ovalado al medio, rodeada por un círculo también púrpura. También, entre el estandarte y las campanas, ve un estatua pequeña de un elefante, hecha en ese material tan parecido al zafiro y que brilla emitiendo vapor cuando se mueve.

 _"No entiendo a estas criaturas"._

Ve a los enanos rezándoles a sus ancestros, sin nadie que dirija el ritual. Ve a los _changelings_ reunidos en un mismo punto, y zumban a la ven un sonido extraño, como el de un enjambre de abejas. Ve a Undertaker y su bebé durmiendo bajo la sombra del Resonador.

 _"Realmente eres Stormnight, no te esfuerzas ni un poco en disimularlo. Pero no eres el_ _único aquí que oculta su identidad"._

Ve a Scrolls y unos cuantos gatos arrodillados enfrente de un curioso gato negro de ojos amarillos, vestido con un hábito negro de monje, que en el pecho lleva una cruz de Santiago roja y que en cuyo centro hay una calavera; un cuervo blanco está parado en su hombro. El gato negro levanta en lo alto un pergamino, y está dando un discurso en un idioma que Hassan no conoce: los otros gatos escuchan con atención, y en algunos momentos agachan la cabeza y responden con una oración. También tienen un estandarte pequeño con el símbolo de su fe: dos círculos, uno dentro del otro, y por debajo de ellos surgen dos semicírculos estilizados que no llegan a completarse; entre cada extremo, hay un círculo negro, el de abajo más grande que el de arriba. Las líneas del trazo son muy delgadas hacia abajo y se van engrosando a medida que suben.

 _"En este viaje conoceré religiones que no pensaba conocer."._

Y logra ver a Temerario. Había algo familiar en ese poni, algo que al principio no lograba identificar bien, pero luego de recordar conversaciones que tuvo con Fluttershy y Applejack finalmente se dio cuenta de quien es en verdad.

 _"Tú le hiciste muchísimo daño a Rarity"._

—¡Hey, _erkek_ Temerario! —grita Hassan, trotando hacia el poni, que está supervisando a sus tropas, y no reza—. Deseo hablar con usted.

 _"¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen de usted?"_

—Dígame, señor Amsir —dice él, sonriendo un poco— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

 _"Necesito que me respondas algo"._

— _Erkek_ , sonará muy mal lo que voy a decirle, pero deseo que sea sincero conmigo —dice el lobo intentando parece amigable, para no asustar al semental. Este lo mira, confuso.

 _"Voy a ser directo contigo"._

—Está bien, dígame señor Amsir.

 _"Esto te va a molestar"._

—¿Por qué usted y _erkek_ Stormnight usan sobrenombres?

 _"Deberían preocuparse por ocultar sus apariencias, si no quieren que los reconozcan"._

El poni lo mira con una sorpresa inmensa, como si nunca hubiera esperado que lo reconocieran, y las sospechas de Hassan se confirman con aquellos gestos.

 _"Sí, eres tú"._

—Creo que usted me confunde con alguien más —responde el joven poni.

 _"No soy idiota"._

—Usted es Soren Soulbright, y no debe mentirme —dice serio—. Aquí no tengo con quien delatarlo, ni me interesa hacerlo.

 _"No está Rarity ni ninguna de sus amigas"._

Temerario, o Soren, suspira. Fluttershy le contó a Hassan toda su historia: un semental había llegado a Ponyville buscando un libro antiguo que también buscaba un hechicero oscuro, quien finalmente pudo robarlo. Aquello los llevó a la mística Cerinia, la tierra de los gamos, y se enfrentaron a él en diversas instancias, cada vez más al norte, hasta Escocia. Ahí, ese semental y Rarity comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más. Pero una noche, él durmió con una cruel pegaso hembra, que trabajaba para aquel hechicero, cosa que hundió emocionalmente a Rarity. Tardó semanas en recuperarse.

 _"No esperaba hallarte aquí"._

—Está bien, sí, soy Soren —dice él derrotado—. Lo que te hayan dicho Rarity y sus amigas, es cierto. Soy un maldito.

 _"Eso no fue lo más fuerte que han dicho de ti"._

—No voy a tratarte mal, después de todo eres el maestro de campo de este ejército —dice serio el joven lobo.

 _"Aunque fue horrible lo que hiciste"._

—Usted es algo raro, señor Amsir —dice él— ¿Quiere saber por qué usamos sobrenombres? Porque nuestros nombres reales nos avergüenzan. Nos recuerdan cuántos errores cometimos, y por qué perdimos la alegría de vivir. Un nombre nuevo es una vida nueva, Soren Soulbright hirió a Rarity, pero Temerario..., Temerario jamás volverá a verla. Jamás va a herirla otra vez.

 _"¿Qué error cometió Stormnight?"_

—¿Por qué lleva tres diamantes en ese collar? —pregunta él.

 _"¿Es por Rarity? Su Cutie Mark son tres diamantes"._

El joven poni terrestre ríe, con la misma tristeza con que se ríe el Viejo Atik. Hassan los mira intrigados. Se pregunta cuántos de los mercenarios son almas perdidas, y quiere saber más que nunca lo que sufrió el Viejo Atik.

 _"¿Acaso yo podría terminar así?"_

—Es por Rarity —responde Soren, o Temerario—. Para recordarla, y es una recompensa para quien acabe conmigo —vuelve a reír con una tristeza infinita—. También me sirve para recordar que si voy a caer, mejor será luchando, y si voy a vivir, será pensando en Rarity.


	4. 3: Solo con sus hijos

**ESPADAS DE ALQUILER**

* * *

 **3**

 **Solo con sus hijos**

 _En mi larga vida_ ** _  
_** _He visto pocas cosas_ ** _  
_** _mas tristes_ ** _  
_** _que un padre solitario_ ** _  
_** _con sus hijos._

 **—Ferblaka, poeta wyvern** _**kaivinaizham**_ **, _Los dramas draconianos._**

Klugetown despertó con las trompetas.

Pudieron ver la inmensa maquinaria que es el ejército de los Iron Walkers marchando por el desierto, hacia la ciudad, un enorme bosque de picas flanqueadas por tiradores y fuerzas montadas. Los osos sobre los sangrientos Dientes Martirio parecen auténticas torres, efecto aumentado por sus decoradas sillas de montar, salpicadas con cuernos de _megaloceros_ , cuernos de _elasmotherium_ y banderines de todo tipo. Los wyverns decoran las monturas de sus gigantescas _megalanias_ con cadenas de oro, colmillos arrancados a grandes depredadores y cintas de plumas. Los Wanderer Dogs avanzan con pasividad sobre sus centícoros de la variedad dothrak haqqa, más grandes que los yales usados en Equestria. Los tiradores cargan ballestas, arcos y unos cuantos arcabuces y mosquetes: no es normal que una compañía mercenaria tenga tanta pólvora.

Las criaturas que habitan la ciudad están por dar la voz de alarma, cuando la marcha comienza a reducir su velocidad a medida que se acerca a los límites de la ciudad, hasta finalmente frenar a unos cien metros de su primera, sin disparar un solo tiro.

* * *

—¡Mantengan la hilera! —vocifera Rolf, marchando en medio de la falange con la gran espada _zweihänder_ en su hombro. De vez en cuando alza el vuelo, para evaluar qué tan ordenada es la marcha, y ahí donde la falange se adelanta o retrasa, vuela para indicar el ritmo correcto. Su fabulosa espada es más larga que él, pero es delgada, no mucho más gruesa que las _katzbalger_ que usan los demás lansquenetes.

—¡Trote ligero! —grita Garzas, a lomos de un anciano centícoro moteado a blanco y marrón claro. Carga una lanza corta, y a su grito, Bastión alza una bandera hecha a la altura de un oso, que es contestada por una bandera alzada por Sandking en el otro flanco. De inmediato, los Wanderer Dogs se adelantan, caballería ligera; detrás avanzan los bisontes, y Garzas había tenido especial cuidado en reservarle a los miembros de su raza los valiosos centícoros longhorn, capaces de soportar su peso. Detrás vienen los osos en Dientes Martirio y los wyverns en _megalanias_ , una caballería superpesada cuyo choque sólo podían superar los camiones robados al Tridente.

Mshale se mantiene junto a sus arqueros, con los tiradores en perfecta formación, cubriendo los flancos, y avanzan con tranquilidad y confianza.

Por debajo del suelo, Ghrazadhan y sus zapadores cavan túneles, siguiendo el avance de la compañía, mientras ensayan como colocar minas y bombas a control remoto, claro que no usan munición real.

Y al final de la línea, Garras de Oro, un enano, ordena sus cañones y amerratadores en perfecto orden, listos para disparar en cualquier momento si Harek lo ordena.

Así avanzan en perfecto orden los Iron Walkers, frente a Klugetown.

* * *

El General dio la orden de que sólo los oficiales y los Primeros Doscientos pudieran entrar, y aunque hubo protestas, los oficiales pusieron duro orden.

 _"Estos mercenarios, gritan por todo"._

Piensa molesto Kum Huesoduro, mirando amenazante a los lansquenetes. Estos ven su rostro y sus cimitarras, y prefieren dejar de alegar y comenzar a armar el campamento. El lobo negro se ríe, él sí sabe cómo poner orden.

 _"Malditas ratas de campamento"._

Los Primeros Doscientos son aquellos que pasaron por la prisión del Tridente y que fueron liberados por Applejack, el Elemento de la Honestidad y que es una de las dos patronas supremas de la compañía. La otra es la Reina Chrysalis, quien les regaló armas y fortalezas.

 _"Me cae mejor Chrysalis. Incluso nos regaló una leva de voluntarios, y vaya que saben servir estos_ changelings _"._

Ellos no tardan en entrar, vociferando en voz alta su animo, y él mismo busca a Hassan para acompañarlo. Lo encuentra con el Viejo Atik, Mikken, Doomhammer, Gunslinger, Zursodda y los hermanos Iñaki y Ekain Echavarren.

 _"Eso, vigílenlo bien"._

El lobo negro siente una extraña cercanía a Hassan. Le recuerda al hijo del duelista que lo adoptó, el lobo gris que fue su hermano. Por eso accedió a vigilarlo y por eso quiso enseñarle a pelear con una espada.

 _"Nadie va hacerte daño. Aún si yo no estoy, no estarás indefenso"._

Y Kum Huesoduro se está asegurando de que sea así. Una de las primeras cosas que hará en Klugetown será comprarle una pistola a Hassan, o convencerlo de comprarla él mismo. Así estaría preparado para cualquier posible eventualidad.

 _"Vas a ver, Hassan, que volverás a casa con tu esposa y con tus hijos"._

Él sonríe. Nunca en su vida tuvo familia, no la tuvo cuando era un duelista respetado, y mucho menos después de salir de la cárcel. Por eso, se aseguraría de que al menos Hassan recuperara la suya.

 _"Regresarás a casa, lo prometo"._

—Kum Huesoduro —grita Gunslinger— ¡Te estábamos esperando!

 _"Es sensato, yo soy el mejor luchador entre ustedes"._

—¿En qué pensabas? —le pregunta Doomhammer.

 _"No te interesa"._

—Señor Amsir, adelantémonos —dice Kum Huesoduro, alegre—. Vamos todos, los Primeros Doscientos compramos antes que la chusma.

 _"Alguna ventaja debía haber por estar desde el inicio"._

—Claro, _erkek_ Kum —dice el lobo gris, haciendo avanzar su magnífico centícoro negro en dirección a Klugetown.

* * *

—Es la ciudad más fea que he visto —dijo Zursodda a lomos de un centícoro gris.

 _"Llevas diciendo eso un buen rato"._

A Hassan siempre le pareció horrenda, y ni siquiera valía la pena llamarla ciudad si se le comparaba con Bagdad o Estambul. Sin embargo, la loba negra parecía tener un odio ancestral hacia el lugar.

 _"¿Por qué te desagrada tanto?"_

—Porque está lleno de mutantes, y mi tribu originalmente se encargaba de cazar mutantes, híbridos, y también a sus padres. Pero tranquilo, a tu hermanito Omar y su novia Sweetie Belle no les haré nada, no soy de esas.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

—Soy una Paladina Verde, Amsir, puedo hacer cosas que las Princesas ni siquiera sueñan con hacer —responde con mucho orgullo la loba negra.

 _"Maldición, Zursodda"._

—Por favor, _kiz_ Zursodda, no mire en mis pensamientos.

 _"Me avergüenza"._

—Y no lo haré, sólo piensas en tu esposa y en tus hijos —se ríe la loba negra, haciendo que él se sonroje más y sus escoltas se rían.

 _"¡Zursodda!"_

—¡Ya basta! —dice él avergonzado, pero Donnel Kög le da un suave golpe de camaradería en su espalda.

 _"¡No hagas eso!"_

—¡No nos ha contado casi nada sobre sus hijos, señor Amsir! —dice animado el grifo.

 _"Mis hijos..."_

No había momento donde no pensara en ellos, sus pequeños hijos. Ellos fueron lo más maravilloso de su mundo, y ver a su esposa rodeada por los tres pequeños cachorros fue algo que lo hizo ver el Paraíso por un momento.

 _"Necesitan a su madre"._

Lo más duro había sido despedirse de los cachorros. Se habían quedado en casa, bien cuidados por sus cuatro madres y las tres hermanas menores de Udur, por no decir toda la ayuda que prestarían sus dieciséis hermanos.

 _"Al menos no están solos"._

Su familia se encargaría de cuidar a los pequeños..., aunque debían estar muy deprimidos. Ya estaban sumamente tristes cuando desapareció Udur, y Hassan podía entenderlo, es su madre, el ser más importante para un cachorro. Él no podía igualarla con sus cuidados.

 _"Pero me aman tanto como a ella"._

Y se dio cuenta de eso cuando tuvo que marcharse, y Udur Jr. estiró sus pequeñas patitas hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Eso fue tan doloroso que lo hizo llorar hasta llegar a Appleloosa, y aún acelera sus lágrimas cuando lo reuerda.

 _"Debo volver pronto, y llevar a Udur conmigo"._

Los Iron Walkers debían ser tan profesionales como presumían, o si no, jamás podrían salvarla de los Dragones de Wolf. Iba a ser una dura batalla, no la entregarían tan fácil, y en ese momento pensaba en haber contratado mejor a un asfuuriano o dos.

 _"Eso habría sido mejor. Los mercenarios están tardando demasiado"._

—Señor Amsir —dice Gunslinger—. Si le hace sentir mejor, podemos hablar sobre su familia, si es que lo desea.

 _"No sé cómo eso podría hacerme sentir mejor"._

— _Erkek_ Gunslinger —responde él—. No deseo hacerlo, es algo que me llena de dolor y prefiero no hablar de eso.

 _"Mis hijos, me extrañan tanto, extrañan tanto a su madre"._

—Pobre Hassan, te quedaste solo con tus hijos —le dice Zursodda—. Debiste haber sufrido demasiado, lo suficiente como para atreverte a contratar mercenarios para ir a su rescate.

 _"Sólo quiero hallarla, Udur me necesita"._

—No quiero que mis hijos se queden solos conmigo —responde él, mirando a la loba negra—. Deben recuperar a su madre. Ser una familia.

 _"Es lo único que quiero._

* * *

Como había planeado, su humor se agrió tras esa conversación. Klugetown le parecía horrible en la distancia, y la perspectiva de quedarse ahí una noche lo espantaba.

 _"¿Por qué este lugar es tan horrible?"_

—Buena pregunta, señor Amsir —dice Zursodda riendo— ¿Ha oído sobre la Edad Oscura de Equestria?

 _"Claro que sí"._

—Fue la época donde gobernó el Rey Discord —responde él. Cuando su padre logró su residencia permanente y pudo traerlos a Canterlot, una de las primeras cosas que tuvo que aprender, además del idioma, fue la historia del país.

 _"La época donde Celestia y Luna habían desaparecido"._

—Así es, señor Amsir —dice ella mirándolo—. Durante casi quinientos años, Equestria fue conocido como Diafora, y el Imperio del Rey Discord ocupaba Greifland, las Tierras Medias y gran parte de Medvesia, Draconia y Krallikistán. Sólo el imperio de mi gran amigo Genghis Khan pudo superar su tamaño. Como puedes imaginar, casi todos trataron de huir de su sombra, y a veces prefería castigarlos con su Magia del Caos en vez de que sus Escuderos los piquen en pedazos.

 _"Hablas como si lo hubieras visto todo"._

—Lo vi todo, señor Amsir —responde la loba negra, riendo, y lo asusta.

 _"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Desde que siglo vives?"_

—Desde hace cinco mil años —se ríe ella.

 _"¿Qué?"_

Antes de que pueda contestar, Zursodda comienza a entonar una canción.

 _Érase una vez, hace siglos atrás,_ ** _  
_** _en el desierto de Krallikistán,_ ** _  
_** _Discord, el rey de la oscuridad,_ ** _  
_** _todo el mundo quiso conquistar,_ ** _  
_** _todas las razas querían escapar._

 _A tu reino no voltees a mirar,_ ** _  
_** _a tu hogar ya nunca volverás._

 _La arena da paso al vendaval_ ** _  
_** _advirtiendo al rey del mal,_ ** _  
_** _de todas formas, presta atención,_ ** _  
_** _hasta acá llega la maldición._

Su voz es potente, y sombría. La letra suena a una canción infantil, pero la loba negra le da un tono siniestro. Ekain saca una flauta y toca una melodía acorde a su canción.

 _"Es como si lo tuvieran ensayado"._

—¿Cómo su hermano sabe la melodía, _erkek_ Iñaki? —pregunta Hassan.

 _"Pareciera que la han cantado antes"._

—El zeñor Harek noz haze cantarla cada vez que llegamoz a la ziudad —explica el carnero.

 _Mira su marca en cada habitante_ ** _  
_** _cada ciudadano es un mutante,_ ** _  
_** _no entres ahí con nada brillante,_ ** _  
_** _puedes morir en un solo instante._

 _Malditos, monstruosos,_ ** _  
_** _con mil tragedias que contar_

 _Su pueblo es un pozo de dolor_ ** _  
_** _y está arrasado por el calor._ ** _  
_** _el pueblo se pudre de soledad_ ** _  
_** _y es legal cualquier crueldad._

Hassan recién se da cuenta que los mercenarios se congregan alrededor de Zursodda, y la melodía de Ekain sube en intensidad. Casi se cae del centícoro cuando el grupo, con una voz atronadora, cantan lo que sigue:

 _Has entrado a la ciudad_ ** _  
_** _donde habitan los malditos,_ ** _  
_** _donde miseria es lo que ves_ ** _  
_** _donde todo el mundo es cruel._

 _Has entrado a la ciudad_ ** _  
_** _al hogar de los perdidos_ ** _  
_** _donde cada anochecer_ ** _  
_** _escuchas a alguien gritar._

Mientras comenzaban esos versos, los centícoros se adentraban en la ciudad, y Hassan siente náuseas al volver a sentir su aroma a olvido y basura. Entonces, interrumpiendo la canción una criatura con rasgos de pez, grande, bípeda y gorda, les lanza mugre encima, desde la ventana de su casa. Específicamente, a Zursodda, quien es la que dirigía la canción, y la finaliza abruptamente.

 _"Sí, típico de este lugar"._

—¡Cállense, pedazos de mierda mal parida! —les grita desde su casa.

 _"¿Acaso los Iron Walkers no han estado aquí antes? ¿Por qué son tan hostiles, si saben_ que pueden bombardear la ciudad?"

Zursodda se ríe, limpiándose la mugre, y sus marcas blancas están extrañamente libres de cualquier suciedad. Gunslinger reacciona más violentamente: de un suspiro, saca su revólver y lo apunta.

 _"¡Alto!"_

—¿Dijiste algo, hijo de puta? —dice el pistolero, pero el monstruo no parece tomarlo en serio, hace un gesto obsceno y entra. Gunslinger no dispara, pero tampoco enfunda la pistola.

 _"No provoques peleas"._

—¡Si algunos debemos asaltar en la madrugada! —dice otro mutante, al que no logran ver.

 _"Es igual a cómo la recuerdo"._

Harek, el general de la compañía, le toca el hombro a Gunslinger. El pistolero hace girar el revólver y lo enfunda sin problemas. El grifo negro y de cabeza roja sonríe, mientras contempla la ciudad.

 _"¿Aquí sacarás mercenarios?"_

—No vamos a causar problemas —dice alegre el grifo—. Donnel Kög, anúncianos.

 _"Sería mejor si contrataras lobos"._

—¡Escuchen, miserables comemierdas! —grita el grifo grisáceo—. Buscamos voluntarios, la paga es un asco, pero no tanto como sus patéticas vidas.

 _"Nadie se ofrecerá"._

—Debe ser una paga razonable para que unos miserables ortos como ustedes vengan gritando y armando alboroto —dice un erizo. Hassan puede suponer que esta algo interesado o si no se habría ido.

 _"O tal vez sí tenga algo de sentido"._

—¿A quién vienes a llamar miserable, enano hijo de puta? —dice Doomhammer tomando su martillo, pero Harek lo detiene.

 _"Lo que él quiere es infantería barata"._

—Cinco bits de oro al día —dice Scrolls, sosteniendo un pergamino—. Tómenlo o déjenlo, inútiles de mierda.

 _"Muy barata"._

—Yo me apunto—dice sin pensarlo. Otros al oír la oferta se le unen, todos son grandes y temibles..., y feos. Hassan no sabe cómo describirlos sin usar la palabra "tonel".

 _"Zursodda tiene razón, son horrendos, pero no entiendo por qué los odia tanto"._

Ve que Harek saluda a un erizo de color blanco y púas negras, vestido con un elegante traje negro y sombrero de copa, con una flor rosa en el bolsillo del traje. Entran juntos a una taberna, y la columna de mercenarios se va disgregando a lo largo de sus calles.

 _"Sólo ellos se sienten a gusto aquí"._

—Creo que te he visto antes en Kalifa —pregunta una figura muy alta, que le tapa el sol— ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _"Rayos"._

Parece ser una dragona hembra, aunque está totalmente cubierta por un traje negro, como el de los ninjas de los comics de Altaïr. En sus viajes a Draconia, Hassan se enteró por parte de un wyvern _murdur_ que los dragones (o como los llamaba el wyvern, "Dioses") pueden cambiar sus cuerpos para adoptar dos formas: la gigantesca Kiyaifan, nacida de su ira y deseos más intensos, la imagen clásica del dragón bestial y en donde pueden desencadenar todo su inmenso poder; y la forma de calma Akaifan, donde apenas superan la altura de un árbol y sus proporciones son menos bestiales. El _murdur_ le dijo que los monjes dragón de la orden Kai Sendrak permanecían permanentemente en forma Kiyaifan, para convertir sus deseos más oscuros en poderes de luz.

 _"Ese día fue genial"._

Aquella filosofía le había parecido sorprendente en su momento.

 _"Quizás debí haberla aplicado en mí"._

—Debe usted confundirme con alguien más —dice Hassan, tratando de ignorar a esa dragona ninja.

 _"Altaïr se reiría mucho si estuviera aquí"._

—Amsir, avanza —le dice Gunslinger, mirando con cierta desconfianza a la dragona.

Él viajó bastante a Draconia: el país parece infinito, cruzado por auténticos mares interiores, y en donde un puñado de dragones oprime a una raza entera de reptiles: los wyverns. Estos últimos eran reptiles tan altos como un manzano, separados en doce castas, cada una con rasgos de reptiles: los nobles _uyarta_ , los más parecidos a los dragones, y con alas para volar; los sabios _murdur_ , clamidosaurios; los oficiales _marangal_ , con rasgos de caimán y alas que sólo sirven para planear; las tropas de élite _surudur_ , con rasgos de caimán y sin alas; los soldados rasos _sainika_ , lagartos cornudos; los inventores _ariviyal_ , camaleones; los ingenieros _poriyalar_ , iguanas; los artesanos _kaivinaizham_ , salamanquesas; los encargados de la lluvia _malai_ , dragones voladores con alas que sólo sirven para planear; los campesinos _vivakayical_ , agamas; los extractores _uliyar_ , tortugas; y los esclavos _atimai_ con rostro y delgadez de serpiente.

 _"Pensar que aprendí todo eso por los negocios que tengo en Shiarainiot"._

—Es por tú esposa, ¿No? —pregunta ella, y el pelaje de Hassan se eriza, amenazante, antes de que él se dé cuenta y trate de bajarlo—. Quiero ofrecerte protección.

 _"¿Protección?"_

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta molesto, y sorprendido.

 _"Una dragona, no debería interesarte lo que pase conmigo"._

—No puedo decirte, esto es de vida o muerte —dice ella, confundiéndolo aún más—. No quiero nada a cambio, el amor es algo muy importante. Respeto a tú esposa y odiaría verla llorar por tú muerte.

 _"¿Conocías a Udur?"_

La dragona le entrega un trozo de un mineral grisáceo, muy parecido al acero, un fragmento del tamaño de una moneda y que pesa como un kilo, la roca parece emitir un leve resplandor. Hassan lo reconoce de inmediato: Necar, una sustancia muy poco común en el Mundo Conocido, apreciada por debilitar a los magos y otorgar al usuario inmunidad a la magia, también rechaza los hechizos y encantamientos. Estaba prohibida en Equestria, y ahí sólo se usaba una versión impura, Zenecar, que usado en grilletes impide al mago usar su magia. Un fragmento así podía venderlo fácilmente en cien galeones, unos cincuenta mil bits. Hassan no sabe qué hacer.

 _"¿Por qué me das esto?"_

—¿La capturó un hechicero? —dice triste.

 _"¿Es por eso que me das el Necar?"_

—No, pero es en caso de que tengan hechiceros o te enfrentes a uno —le dice ella.

 _"Los Dragones de Wolf tienen unicornios, pero ninguno es como_ kiz _Twilight"._

—Gracias —dice él—. Te estaré agradecido por siempre.

 _"Con esto será más sencillo salvar a Udur"._

—Sólo mantente con vida —dice ella, alejándose, y Hassan guarda el Necar. Es pesado, y por sus propiedades es imposible aligerarlo mediante encantamientos, pero no se separaría de ese trozo. Ha cargado pesos más grandes por trechos igual de largos.

 _"Es incluso ligero"._

Pero está confundido, no sabe quién podría ser esa dragona. Udur jamás le habló de ella, al menos que supiera. Posiblemente sí tuviera amigas dragonas y él nunca lo supo, como varias cosas de su esposa. Es un pésimo marido, y al pensar eso se molesta y entristece.

 _"¿Quién era ella?"_

* * *

La dragona, oculta en un callejón, observa como Hassan y sus escoltas entran a la misma taberna donde está Harek, y de un salto sube a un techo cercano, para tener una mejor vista de la entrada. Pretende quedarse ahí hasta que el lobo gris salga, quiere asegurarse de que nadie le hará daño, porque sabe que desean matarlo. No específicamente los Dragones de Wolf, sino otro lobo que lleva días siguiéndolos.

 _"Puede que ese loco intente matarlo, no tomaré riesgos con él"._

* * *

Los mercenarios se dispersan y gastan los bits en distintas cosas. Principalmente, compran agua y lentes oscuros, pero los oficiales buscan elementos necesarios para el funcionamiento de la compañía.

—¡Cosas-cosas! —grita animada Campanita, en un puesto donde un murciélago morado tiene a la venta toda clase de objetos inservibles—. ¡Las quiero-quiero todas-todas!

—Soy hijo de una gran perra, y de un perro no tan grande —dice el sargento Navajas a un mutante anaranjado que vende collares—. Y ni aún así vendería esta mierda a ese precio.

—Tenemos que sobrevivir, señor —dice el monstruo—. Al menos deme la mitad.

—Lo que veo es que me llevaré dos collares y unos lentes oscuros por el precio normal de un collar —dice él—. Y si no le gusta, puede solucionarlo con mi navaja.

—N-no, está bien, es un buen trato —dice intimidado el vendedor. El Rottweiler es mas alto que él, y la armadura de cuero le da un aspecto doblemente feroz. Navajas se coloca los collares, uno es rojo con púas blancas, y el otro negro con púas igualmente blancas, y los lentes oscuros.

Se mira en el reflejo de una olla de acero, y sonríe, resultando inquietante para quienes lo ven. Talarack, el _surudur_ verde, se acerca a un puesto donde un _uliyar_ celeste con azul oscuro vende tabaco y productos de cuero y tendón. Ambos se miran a los ojos, Talarack con una sonrisa burlona, y el _uliyar_ con desconfianza, pues en Draconia, la tierra natal de ambos, el código de castas es estricto y cruel.

—Aquí no funciona el código de castas —le informa el wyvern tortuga—. No puede imponer su voluntad sobre la mía.

—Ni putas ganas tenía de hacerlo —dice riendo Talarack—. Dame puros y cuerdas para ballesta, de tendón de _megalania_ , o te mato.

—Sus amenazas no me asustan —dice colocando sobre el mostrador un paquete de puros y una pequeña caja en donde coloca siete cuerdas.

—Pues ahora deberías —se ríe el wyvern, sacando un puro del paquete, corta un extremo y lo extiende, para que el vendedor lo encienda—. El clan Sirpukka ama el tabaco, y ama las ballestas, y nada nos gusta más que fumar buen tabaco mientras disparamos.

—¿Usted es un wyvern de clan? —pregunta el vendedor, ya de un modo más amable. Saca un yesquero y procede a encender el habano.

—De clan, no soy un borrego de ciudad que adora a los dragones —dice sonriendo, y da una buena bocanada—. Que se jodan los dragones y sus leyes.

—Que se jodan —dice alegre el wyvern.

Mikken pasea con una carretilla, acompañado de Armory, y compra toda clase de objetos de acero, estando o no en buen estado, y sobre todo trata de conseguir armas, normalmente rotas. Ya las reparará, como lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo.

—Con esto ya llevamos diecinueve lanzas —dice Armory.

—Busquemos unas cuantas más —dice Mikken—. Nunca sobran.

—Como un Hipogrifo del Norte, te digo que deberías invertir en calidad antes que en cantidad —le dice Armory.

—Pues como un Grifo de las Colonias de Lemuria, te digo que yo hago la calidad —se ríe Mikken. Él compra el hierro y luego pasa horas reforjándolo para eliminar toda impureza y obtener un metal perfecto para las armas.

Ghrazadhan, Reznak y Kurut simplemente buscan latas de carne, y lentes oscuros como todos los mercenarios. También buscan huesos de cartílago para roer, pero tienen graves problemas en encontrar ese elemento en Klugetown, que no suele abastecerse legalmente.

—Aquí puede encontrarse de todo, menos un puto hueso de cartílago de esos que están rellenos de tocino —se queja Reznak, el bulldog.

—Esos son una delicia —dice alegre Kurut, el doberman—. Con lo que nos paguen compraré varias cajas de esos.

—Yo me voy a comprar más —dice Reznak—. Pero tendrá que ser en otro pueblo, no en esta mierda.

Cerca de ahí, un dragón Zmey en forma Aikaifan, de color azul y cabello verde, largo hasta sus hombros, avanza cargando un tonel hecho para su tamaño. Los Zmey son dragones sin alas, famosos por su fuerza y su resistencia al frío. En su forma Akaifan, tienen cabello en sus cabezas en vez de crestas escamosas, las cuales sacan a relucir en sus formas Kiyaifan de combate, para intimidar a sus enemigos.

—Unburned —le dice Talarack, atajándolo con su ballesta—. Te daré una paliza si no me das algo de esa cerveza.

—Si usted me da uno de esos habanos, sargento —dice el dragón, de buen humor. Es una cabeza más alto que el wyvern, pero liberando su furia sería capaz de destruir Klugetown él solo.

—Hecho —dice Talarach, pasándole el puro, mientras el Zmey llamado Unburned baja el barril y lo abre, dejando ver la espumosa cerveza. El wyvern hunde la cabeza y bebe varios sorbos, ante la mirada divertida del dragón.

—Bebe lo que quieras, total es para los oficiales —dice despreocupado el dragón, joven para estándares de su raza.

Monje, el cóndor, acompaña a Scrolls quien está llenando un saco con libros y pergaminos que le cuesta mucho hallar en aquella ciudad. Cualquier escrito le sirve, sin importarle siquiera el idioma en el que está escrito.

—Acaba de comprar un insignificante inventario de un granero, escrito en drakmatari —le dice el cóndor una vez el gato paga por un viejo pergamino cubierta de runas.

—Sé leer el drakmatari, y además no me importa —dice el gato atigrado gris—. Sé leer y hablar la mayoría de los idiomas del Mundo Conocido.

—Es una capacidad útil —se ríe Monje—. Sabe, hay un temido pirata aéreo que es muy parecido a usted.

Monje nota que el pelaje de Scrolls se eriza levemente al oír eso, y aquello ya le envía un potente mensaje.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice él, intentando parecer indiferente— ¿Quién es?

—Dicen que se llama Chummer —contesta Monje—. Capitán del _Viento En Llamas_ , un viejo zepelín bastante modificado por wyverns _ariviyal_.

—Maldito desgraciado —murmura Scrolls.

—¿Usted lo conocía?

—Desearía no haberlo conocido —dice molesto Scrolls.

* * *

Un gato marrón claro, de ojos verdes y un fleco azul oscuro está comprando una lista de cosas que su novia le encargó. Está vestido con un saco, y los mercenarios le permiten pasar sin problemas, cosa que él agradece.

 _"Antes pasaban compañías cada dos años, esta es la segunda en menos de un mes. ¿Hay una guerra?"_

—Capper —murmura una criatura extraña, que parece una mantis religiosa, pero cubierta de escamas, con rostro de lagarto y manos de tres dedos—. Toma esta regadera y vete, me estorbas a los Iron Walkers.

 _"Los otros se hacían llamar Dragones de Wolf. ¿Cómo eligen sus nombres las compañías?"_

—Aquí tienes —dice arrojándole un bit que la criatura se apresura a recoger. El gato se ríe.

Se ríe. No pensaba que regresaría a aquella horrenda ciudad, pero en Equestria tuvo algunos problemas, sobre todo con el novio de Fluttershy, aquel pegaso marrón y de crin gris que había estafado una vez en Klugetown.

 _"¿Cómo terminó viviendo en Ponyville? Fue un pirata"._

Fue desastroso. Rarity lo había invitado a ir a tomar el té a casa de Fluttershy, y él aceptó. Al principio no lo reconoció, y es que cuando Reaver era un pirata usaba un parche en el ojo, traía una camiseta blanca con rayas celestes y lo acompañaba un _parasprite_ en su hombro. El pegaso no lo reconoció de inmediato, lo miraba fijamente mientras comían, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Sabía que te conocía! —gritó Reaver, sobresaltando a Rarity y a Fluttershy— ¡Te di un plato de bizcochos para que pintaras mi vieja carreta, y nunca terminaste!

—Esos bizcochos estaban rancios —contestó él, aunque francamente ni siquiera recordaba si estaban buenos.

—¡Pinta mi vieja carreta! —gritó furioso el pegaso. Fluttershy intentó calmarlo, pero sus susurros no podían calmar la furia de su novio una vez desatada.

—¡Oblígame! —fue su respuesta y realmente debió pensar en otra. En un segundo tenía a Reaver encima, sujetándolo por su saco y propinándole golpes con sus cascos sin herrar, que dolían como si fueran de acero.

—¡Devuélveme mis bizcochos! —gritaba el pegaso, mientras él trataba de defenderse, pero la furia le daba al pegaso una fuerza antinatural.

—¡Reaver, detente! —gritaba Rarity— ¡A nadie le importan tus bizcochos!

Capper no supo si fueron las palabras de Rarity, o el chillido que dio Fluttershy, lo que hizo detenerse al pegaso marrón, porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar. Desde ese día tuvo que tener mucha cautela..., los amigos de Reaver lo miraban de forma amenazante, ponis pobres que no desentonarían en Klugetown y a quienes no conocía de nada.

 _"Me habría gustado estafarlos, para darles un motivo real para enojarse conmigo"._

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que se marchara. No le importaba que aquellos equinos lo odiaran, sus amigas eran las que siempre salvaban Equestria. Fue una gata que apareció un día, una gata hermosa como ninguna otra.

 _"Katie"._

Había logrado enamorar a aquella hermosa felina, y trató de convencerla de quedarse a vivir en Ponyville, pero ella quería montar un negocio en Klugetown. Él trató con más ahinco convencerla de lo contrario, pero Katie estaba empeñada y finalmente él decidió seguirla.

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Su novia era capaz de hacer llover y de invocar relámpagos. Le había dicho que no era magia, sino habilidades naturales de ella. Sea como fuere, vender agua y electricidad en Klugetown salió extremadamente rentable: el lugar lentamente se estaba volviendo un punto de paso, cada vez llegaban más caravanas, y recientemente, incluso ejércitos mercenarios. Los Dragones de Wolf habían pasado hace poco.

 _"No fue tan malo, al menos no trataron de destruir la ciudad como dicen que hicieron precisamente los Iron Walkers. Por eso no los tratan de hacer enojar"._

Katie también cultiva bayas, aunque no suele venderlas. Justamente él ahora está buscando cosas para sus plantas, que ella le pidió comprar. Habría terminado antes de no ser porque llegaron los mercenarios, cantando y armando alboroto.

 _"Abono, regadera, bases. Creo que esta todo"._

Piensa revisando la lista, sin fijarse en los mercenarios que ocupan las áridas calles. Wanderer Dogs, grifos, Diamond Dogs, lobos, osos y wyverns, razas que no se acostumbran a ver en la ciudad.

—Scrolls, rápido ya conseguí los repuestos necesarios —dice un hipogrifo, no uno de los elegantes Altos Hipogrifos del monte Aris, sino uno más pequeño, un Hipogrifo del Norte o del Oriente—. Costaron varios miles pero valen la pena.

 _"La Reina Novo tuvo muchos problemas con el Rey Hipogrifo de Sumeria. Rayos, los_ _sumerios tienen miles de ciudades, ¿Para qué quieren el Monte Aris?"_

—Voy, Armory —dice un grato atigrado grisáceo, y al verlo Capper queda estático: lo reconoce—. Deja que compre mas libros.

 _"¡Chummer!"_

Es muy parecido a aquel gato que pensó que era su amigo. Chummer, con quien escapó del Rey Tormenta, quien luego lo dejó varado en Klugetown, lleno de deudas y de amargura. Ahora estaba ahí, de regreso.

 _"¡Traidor!"_

Sin embargo, al verlo más de cerca nota que no es él. Ese gato es más robusto, y carga una bolsa de pergaminos, libros y otros textos. A Chummer nunca le gustó leer, esa era la afición del hermano mayor de su antiguo amigo, Scrolls.

 _"También es malo que sea él. Rayos, ¿Por qué rayos toda su familia me odia?"_

Capper trata de evitarlo. Scrolls, por alguna razón, lo culpaba de la conducta descarriada de Chummer, aunque a Capper le sorprendía que Scrolls se preocupara por su hermano menor. Siempre parecía más preocupado por recuperar lo que su familia había perdido.

 _"¿Porque demonios está aquí?"_

Por desgracia, Scrolls se gira, de un movimiento rápido, como si tuviera algún tipo de percepción sobrenatural. Sus ojos se cruzan por un puñado de segundos, pero le bastan a Capper para saber que está condenado. Y eso se confirma cuando deja caer sus pergaminos.

 _"¡Maldición!"_

—¡Hey, tu! —grita furioso.

Él sale corriendo como puede, con las cosas que compró en la carreta. Los habitantes del pueblo se hacen a un lado, no quieren meterse con los mercenarios sabiendo lo que ellos son capaces de hacer. Bombardearon la ciudad por un simple letrero. Scrolls corre tras él.

—¡Claro, huye como el cobarde que eres!

—¡Tu hermano también huyó! —grita ya molesto, no puede creer que él crea aún que su hermano fuera un santo.

 _"¡Era más criminal que yo!"_

—¡Huyó porque tú siempre fuiste una mala influencia para él!

 _"¡No seas tonto, Scrolls!"_

—Yo no tomé la decisión de irme, él me convencional de huir

—Claro, culpa a mi hermano —dice él—. Puede que él fuera un idiota, pero tú eres peor.

 _"Al menos reconoces que era un idiota"._

Decide arriesgarse, y frena un momento. Cuando Scrolls está por saltar sobre él, Capper toma el saco de abono y se lo lanza. La bolsa lo impacta, lo derriba y se reviente, ensuciándolo con aquel elemento apestoso. Logra ver la cara de asco del gato.

 _"Hay que aprovechar"._

Reanuda el escape, pero estar cubierto de abono enfurece a Scrolls y este hace un salto imposiblemente largo, alimentado íntegramente por la furia, y lo agarra por la capa que le había regalado Rarity, rodando ambos contra un escaparate de una araña gigante, quien escapa cuando ambos lo destrozan. Ahí se separan brevemente, pero no tardan en levantarse con la agilidad típica de los gatos.

 _"¡El regalo de Rarity! ¡Lo llenaste de abono y tierra, estúpido!"_

Se quita la capa, y el sombrero, para no ensuciarlos mas de lo que están. Scrolls se limpia un poco su pelaje con sus patas, y lo mira fijamente, como si esperara que hiciera el primer movimiento. Capper decide atacar entonces.

Y así pelean ambos gatos, destrozando lo que quedaba del puesto de la araña. Los mercenarios se agolpan, y Armory trata de detenerlos, pero accidentalmente Capper arroja a Scrolls contra él, rompiendo las piezas que había comprado a alto precio.

Finalmente, un inmenso oso blanco los sujeta por el lomo, y los separa, alzándolos para mirarlos fijamente a los ojos. Capper se siente intimidado, los soldados del Rey Tormenta eran mucho más bajos que ese animal.

—¿Que rayos hacen? —dice molesto.

—¡No lo tengan en su compañía! —grita Capper, señalándolo con su mano— ¡Conozco a su hermano son unos ladrones y traicioneros!

—¡El único ladrón y traicionero es él, Arsus! —grita Scrolls, furioso aún.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de uno de nuestros hermanos! —gruñe feroz el oso, y Capper se asusta al doble. El animal llamado Arsus sólo necesitaba una mano para partirlo por la mitad.

 _"Maldición"._

—¡Pregúntenle a Verko, la joyita que tiene este por hermano nos traicionó! —grita molesto.

 _"¿Por qué Katie tuvo que venir precisamente a ese lugar a montar su negocio? Bien_ _pudimos quedarnos en Anchorhead, había menos probabilidad de que llegaran mercenarios"._

—¡Oigan, ese gato rompió mis repuestos! —grita el hipogrifo llamado Armory, señalando a Capper.

 _"Rayos, esto solo empeora"._

—Tranquilos, hablen con mi esposa, ella les pagará.

 _"Por favor, Katie, no me falles"._

—Verko puede comerme la que cuelga —dice Arsus furioso—. Insultas a un camarada y luego le rompes sus cosas a otro. Vas a pagar tú con tu sangre.

 _"¡Esperen!"_

—Si lo prefieren, puedo pagarles con trabajo —dice asustado.

 _"Lo que sea, pero no me maten"._

—Vas a trabajar toda tu vida en la compañía —dice Arsus, llevándoselo con una mano, mientras deja abajo a Scrolls con una suavidad inusitada.

—E-espera, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta asustado. Había oído de esclavistas que vendían gatos a los skavens, las odiadas ratas, para que se los comieran.

 _"Por favor, que eso solo sea un mito"._

—Al campamento, te pondré a limpiar las letrinas —contesta el oso.

 _"Es mejor que una paliza"._

Piensa Capper ya algo más tranquilo. Pero le habría gustado conservar el sombrero y la capa que le había regalado Rarity, y que el hipogrifo Armory recoge y guarda entre sus cosas. Suspira con frustración.

 _"Jamás debí salir de Equestria"._

* * *

Hassan había entrado al mismo bar que Harek, El botadero de la esquina. Harek había saludado al tabernero, un zorro rojo tan parecido al que atendía el bar de Princetown que podía jurar que eran el mismo.

—Ferran, ve a la pianola y toca una de esas tonadas catalanas que tanto me hacen reír —dijo el grifo, riendo.

—De inmediato, zeñor —dijo el íbice, yendo a tocar al instrumento musical.

Donnel Kög, Gunslinger, Doomhammer, Kum Huesoduro y los hermanos Echavarren y Zursodda se sientan alrededor de Hassan en una mesa, mientras Harek caminaba a otra mesa, donde se ponía a hablar con un contacto. Donnel Kög pidió unas cervezas, y Hassan esta vez no se reusó a beber.

Y vaya que sí bebió.

—N-no quiero quedarme solo con mis hijos —balbucea como puede, bastante ebrio ya—. No quiero, ¡No quiero!

Sus amigos se miran preocupados, ya que no querían embriagarlo, sólo distraerlo un momento. Zursodda es la única que se ríe. Kum Huesoduro trata de quitarle el jarro a Hassan, pero este se lo impide.

—No me fijé, ¿Cuántas cervezas bebió? —pregunta el lobo negro.

—Tres —dice Gunslinger—. Creo que jamás ha bebido en su vida.

—Hazta Ekain aguanta máz tragoz —dice riendo Iñaki.

—Tengo tres hijos, Udur, Alí y el menor, Ibrahim —dice Hassan mirándolos, y tose—. Necesitan tanto a su madre. Yo la necesito. Ella es más fuerte, ¿Por qué la querían?

—Porque los Dragones de Wolf son hijos de puta —dice Doomhammer.

—Ahora deme eza jarra —le dice Ekain, estirando su pezuña, pero Hassan lo aparta.

—¡Voy a beber! ¡Voy a beber porque soy más débil que un maldito poni! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a mi esposa! ¡Soy débil, solo soy un idiota con mucho oro, y deja que lo gaste en mercenarios y cerveza! ¿Por qué Udur se fijó en mí? ¿Qué diría al verme beber así?

Aparta la cerveza, y llora, tratando de cubrir sus ojos con sus patas. Donnel Kög y Kum Huesoduro no saben qué hacer, y eso que ellos han visto a cientos de compañeros ebrios, pero ninguno que reaccionaba así.

—Joder, señor Amsir —dice Donnel Kög—. No se sienta mal. Cada uno tiene su propio talento. El suyo es hacer oro, no es malo.

—¿Y de qué mierda me sirve? —dice él, pasando de la tristeza al enojo— ¡Eso no traerá de regreso a Udur! ¡El oro no me sirve! ¡Ni siquiera me deja tranquilo en Canterlot porque soy un puto lobo, y quien mierda quiere un lobo! ¡Nadie quiere a esa puta especie!

Y continúa llorando. Donnel Kög piensa decir algo, pero decide no insistir porque teme provocar más ira. Zursodda se ríe y pide otra cerveza, el zorro naranja no tarda en llevársela, y mira con cierto temor a Hassan antes de irse.

—Le hará bien a Hassan —dice la loba negra—. Guarda muchas cosas en su corazón, cosas que sólo el alcohol sacará a la luz.

—Se supone que usted es sabia —le dice Kum Huesoduro.

—Mi sabiduría indica que es mejor dejarlo beber dos cervezas más —se ríe la loba negra.

Kum Huesoduro gruñe. No quiere dejar beber a Hassan, siente como si estuviera permitiendo que destruya su vida. Levanta la vista, y logra ver algo que llama su atención, un pequeño destello metálico. En cosa de segundos, logra ver completamente la silueta de una ballesta, y una figura encapuchada que la sostiene.

—¡Cuidado! —grita él, tratando de levantarse. La flecha sale disparada, mientras los escoltas de Hassan tardan en reaccionar.

La saeta vuela directamente hacia el lobo gris, totalmente ajeno al peligro. Kum Huesoduro intenta interponerse, pero la saeta vuela más rápido que la velocidad de reacción de un lobo negro.

Se escucha un fuerte grito de dolor. Y Kum Huesoduro grita, grita y se lamenta.


	5. 4: Los bares de Klugetown

**ESPADAS DE ALQUILER**

* * *

 **4**

 **Los bares de Klugetown**

 _He pasado la mitad de mi vida viajando de depósito de alcohol hacia otros depósitos de alcohol. He bebido el vino de señores y el vino de vagabundos. He tomado tantas copas como hembras me he follado. Y debo decir que el alcohol es como el sexo: mientras más barato, mucho mejor. Por extensión, jamás confiaría en un bar donde todo esté muy limpio y ordenado, ni en una hembra que no me diga el precio antes de llegar a la cama._

 **—Wandering Wing, pegaso sin alas, _Discurso al ganar el Premio Real de Literatura_.**

Una criatura de color amarillento, con el pecho y la mandíbula de color más claro, ojos negros con una pupila blanca, y grandes púas rojas en la espalda; con una forma rechoncha que recuerda a un armadillo, y con dos afiladas garras en cada extremidad. Un enano, un enano que está junto a Rezongo, el guacamayo, mirando una tienda antes de entrar.

—¿Seguro que quieres gastar en esto, Manitas? —dice Rezongo, aferrando el cofre de oro como si fuera su vida.

—¡Joder, sí, me interesa gastar en agua para viajar por el puto desierto! —le dice el enano llamado Manitas.

—Te entiendo, pero yo compraría menos agua, y más barata de ser posible.

Manitas gruñe y entra la tienda. Se ve mucho mejor cuidada que el estándar de las tiendas de Klugetown, y eso le parece importante si lo que va a comprar es agua. Por dentro no es muy espacioso, y adentro, una hermosa gata fucsia está limpiando el mostrador.

—Bienvenidos a Katie, Agua y Electricidad —saluda ella— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Pues las dos cosas —dice Manitas—. Mucha electricidad y agua.

—¿Cuantos galones? —pregunta ella, sus ojos amarillos demuestran una gran confianza, y el enano tiene la impresión de que busca estafarlo. No sería raro en Klugetown.

—Llene el vagón —dice él, haciendo señas con su garra para salir afuera.

Ahí, Rolf, el grifo, está esperándolos, sentado sobre una carreta que carga un gran vagón cuadrado. Detrás hay otras cinco carretas, cada una con un vagón, y Scrolls está en una de ellas. Manitas casi puede sentir el sonido de una caja registradora surgiendo de Katie, y está seguro de que si la mira, sus ojos tendrían el símbolo de dinero en vez de pupilas. Se ríe un poco, a él no le importa el oro, los enanos tienen otro tipo de intereses.

—Esto les costará muy caro, recuerden que estamos en el desierto

—El dinero no es problema —dice rápidamente Manitas, evitando que Rezongo proteste.

Ella pacientemente llena los vagones, mediante una manguera que va al interior de la tienda. Manitas se pregunta si ella posee un pozo y se entretiene imaginando todo tipo de artefactos que él podría usar para sacar el agua. Después, ella entra y les trae muchas baterías cargadas. La mayoría son del modelo enano, para orgullo de Manitas, pero varias otras son de factura skaven, y él no sabe cómo sentirse. Todas las culturas que habían tomado contacto con las ratas gigantes, habían terminado odiándolas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Diga el precio —dice el enano.

—Cien millones de bits de oro.

No le interesa el oro, pero hasta a él le asusta oír esa cantidad. Ni vendiendo todas sus máquinas, reliquias de miles de años y de una tecnología que ya no existe, lograrían sumar ese precio. El grito de Rezongo se oye por todo el pueblo.

—Hey, ese precio está infladísimo —protesta el guacamayo rojo.

—Es el desierto, soy la única que hace llover aquí, y reúno agua suficiente —dice ella con la calma de quien posee todas las ventajas en una negociación.

"Debe ser una Manante. Quién sabe, tal vez es una hermana del Pueblo Mágico".

Reflexiona Manitas detrás de sus inexpresivos ojos de avispa. La palabra "Manante" designaba a todos los que podían usar el Maná de la Creación, la energía que fluye como un río por la tierra, muchísimo más precisa que la palabra "mago". Cada forma de usar el Maná recibía un nombre distinto: mago para las criaturas con cuernos, que manifiestan la magia haciéndolos brillar; hechicero para aquellos seres que no los poseen pero que emplean la misma magia; médium para quienes hablan con los espíritus de los caídos.

"Nos vendría bien tener otra Manante además de Zursodda.

No era una palabra que conociera el vulgo común de la compañía. Y considerar que ella sea del Pueblo Mágico lo anima. El Pueblo Mágico, todos los hijos de la Gran Madre, los seres espirituales. Así se hacían llamar las diferentes Estirpes de seres mágicos que fueron creados por la Gran Madre, y ahí se contaban _changelings_ , enanos y varias otras Estirpes. Manitas apenas las conocía todas.

 _"Quizás sea una Estirpe de Oriente"._

—Por lo mismo, no te cuesta casi nada —dice Rezongo—. Con diez bits ya hay ganancia.

—Está bien, cinco millones.

—Págale eso, Rezongo —ordena Manitas—. Rebajar más ya sería robo.

—Está bien —dice el guacamayo, y camina con Katie al mostrador. Ahí cuentan con mucho cuidado las monedas, y al salir, Rezongo está furioso. Rolf se ríe, al igual que Manitas, pues ambos detestan el ahorro extremo al que los somete el pagador.

—Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —dice ella feliz, y tiene cinco millones de motivos para estarlo—. Como bonus, tienen unas costillas de Yukna de buena calidad.

—Hey, eso me encanta —dice Rolf, tomando las costillas: los Yukna son gigantescas criaturas, criadas únicamente por su sabrosa carne— ¿No le interesaría unirse a la compañía? —pregunta Rolf mientras come.

—¿es una buena misión? —pregunta ella, levemente interesada.

—Pagan una generosa cantidad— dice Rolf

"Si hace llover, van a tener que pagarle bien".

La gata los mira, como si reflexionara cuántas ganancias sacaría en ese lugar y cuánto podría ganar con un contrato en los Iron Walkers. Manitas se pregunta si habrá oído de ellos, la compañía que se guiaba por el lema "Fuerza y Honor".

—Mañana me uniré a ustedes —dice finalmente, y sonríe un poco.

—Su nombre, para preparar el contrato —pide Scrolls, alegre, y Manitas no sabe si es por tener agua asegurada en el desierto, por tener cerca a una gata tan bonita, o por el rostro que pondría Rezongo al ver el sueldo que recibiría la gata.

—Katie —responde ella alegre.

—Perfecto —dice el gato atigrado gris, tomando nota en un trozo de pergamino—. Mañana le traeré el contrato.

Manitas sube con él en la carreta, y ve que Scrolls está escribiendo nuevas cosas en su pergamino. Él es un enano, y un ser mágico, pero piensa que los gatos son mucho más extraños y misteriosos que ellos mismos.

—Manitas, ¿Podrías llevar tú las carretas al campamento? —pide el gato—. Quiero pasar a comprar algunas cosas.

—Yo igual quiero buscar repuestos —dice el enano—. Rolf, ¿Te llevarías las carretas?

—Yo me quiero quedar —dice el grifo, devorando las costillas de Yukna—. Que Rezongo siga solo, yo me bajo en el bar donde está Harek.

—Me iré al campamento —gruñe molesto el guacamayo—. Quiero olvidar, hermanos, quiero olvidar todo ese oro que se fue.

* * *

El erizo llamado Topper bebe una jarra de cerveza, dejando su sombrero de copa sobre la mesa de tosca madera. Harek pide otra mientras contempla el interior de la taberna, sucio y oscuro como debe ser. Las mesas están sin barnizar, rugosas y duras, las paredes están viejas, con la pintura apenas visible a través de capas de suciedad, y aparte de las mesas y la pianola donde está tocando Ferran, hay una barra con taburetes viejos y desgastados.

 _"Me encantan los bares de Klugetown"._

Piensa riendo el grifo. Su contacto bebe un largo sorbo, como si buscara relajarse. El grifo no conoce sus negocios en la ciudad, ni tampoco le interesan. Le basta con que el erizo esté enterado de todo, y que se lo cuente.

 _"Me da igual si tortura criaturas o vende artículos de aseo, no me interesa"._

—Los Dragones de Wolf pasaron por aquí hace dos semanas —dice Topper, directo y sin rodeos como le gusta a Harek—. Es muy posible que hayan ocultado soldados por aquí, esperándolos.

—¿Oíste hacia dónde iban? —pregunta el grifo.

—Hacia el noreste, hacia Puerto Drakash —informa el erizo—. Era la Compañía Viuda Negra más auxiliares, va a unirse al Quinto Regimiento que está estacionado ahí.

—Ese puerto da al Mar de Yankas —dice el grifo, notablemente extrañado: dicho lago salado está al interior de Draconia, uno de sus mares interiores— ¿Para qué rayos quiere llevarlos ahí?

Al interior del gigantesco lago salado sólo hay una isla, Davion, que es sede de piratas aéreos, aunque había oído que uno de ellos había logrado tomar el control con una pequeña flota de zeppelines y Naves del Viento para someter la isla bajo su control.

—¿Qué, no lo sabes? —se ríe el erizo, pero es una risa nerviosa—. El Rey Tormenta está reuniendo un nuevo ejército.

 _"Imposible"._

—Te debes estar equivocando —dice Harek—. El Rey Tormenta fue destruido en Canterlot, convertido en piedra y hecho añicos.

—Despierta, Harek —se ríe el erizo—. Tipos así jamás mueren. Y al destruirlo sólo lo hicieron más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar.

 _"Joder"._

—No tiene sentido, ¿El Rey Tormenta pagó a los Dragones de Wolf por secuestrar a la única loba blanca del Mundo Conocido?

—Sólo quiere sus objetos mágicos —dice Topper—. Pero yo me preocuparía más por los Dragones de Wolf. Hablamos de veinte mil soldados profesionales ya listos para él.

—Esto se pone peor —murmura el grifo—. Tenemos que atajar a esa Compañía antes de que se una al regimiento.

—¿Los contrataron para cazar a los Viudas Negras?

—Nos contrataron para rescatar a la loba blanca que secuestraron —dice Harek—. Aunque no nos importaría pelear contra todos los Dragones de Wolf a la vez.

—No seas necio, ¿Acaso no oyes lo que te digo? —el tono del erizo se hace más sombrío—. Un nuevo Señor de los Piratas los espera en Davion. Los cinco regimientos de los Dragones Wolf están en pie de guerra. Y detrás de ellos viene una nueva cruzada de los adonitas por recuperar su ciudad santa.

Harek, que estaba bebiendo un trago, escupe su cerveza al oír aquello, ensuciando el elegante traje de Topper, quien lo mira con molesta. El grifo tose un poco, tratando de procesar lo que está oyendo.

 _"¿Una nueva cruzada?"_

—¿Es que todo el mundo está loco ahora? —dice el grifo, ignorando la molestia del erizo.

—Debemos prepararnos, va a haber una guerra —dice Topper, quitándose el frac, dejando ver una camisa empapada y un par de pistolas de chispa a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

—Pero ¿Quién pudo unir a la vez a cruzados, piratas y mercenarios? —dice el grifo.

—Despierta, Harek —dice Topper— ¿No se te ocurre nadie con el poder suficiente para hacerlo?

—El Rey Tormenta.

* * *

Apenas habían acabado de hablar, cuando el atacante disparó contra Hassan.

La saeta vuela, ante la lentitud de reacción de sus guardaespaldas. Está llegando a la mesa, cuando una zarpa negra la atrapa en pleno vuelo. Zursodda la acerca a sus ojos, como si fuera un objeto curioso, y la examina como si fuera un objeto curioso.

Al ver eso, Kum Huesoduro desenvaina rápidamente una de sus cimitarras, y está por lanzarse contra él, cuando otra saeta impacta en su hombro, por la espalda. Su grito resuena por el lugar, seguido por una larga serie de insultos.

—¡Hijos de puta! —reclama el lobo negro, mientras sus compañeros reaccionan: Donnel Kög desenvaina la _katzbalger_ , Ekain su _faussar_ e Iñaki el bracamarte.

El encapuchado que disparó primero suelta su ballesta y desenfunda una cimitarra magnífica, que brilla como un relámpago. Gunslinger le dispara con su revólver, y el encapuchado salta hacia la venta, rompiéndola antes siquiera de que apunte, pero aun así el disparo encuentra blanco en otro soldado encapuchado. De pronto el bar se llena de las mismas figuras, totalmente cubiertas por trajes negros.

—¡Ninjas! —grita Kum Huesoduro, tratando de soportar el dolor de aquella saeta. Zursodda se ríe.

—No lo creo —dice la loba—. Sólo es carne para picar.

Y como si fuera una señal, Bastión rompe la puerta del local de una patada. Mshale con su arco corto de aurocorazón, Príncipe con su arco largo de tejo, y tres Wanderer Dogs con sus arcos recurvados, disparan sus flechas y acaban con cinco de ellos. Gunslinger dispara seis otros tiros, despejando totalmente el lugar de atacantes. El zorro tabernero trata de escapar, pero Ekain lo ataja y coloca su _faussar_ en su cuello.

—Quédeze quieto, hijo de la gran puta —dice el carnero arrastrándolo. Donnel Kög lo agarra por el cuello y lo estampa contra una mesa.

—¡Por favor, no me maten! —ruega el zorro, alzando las manos, mientras el grifo coloca la _katzbalger_ en su vientre.

—Esta espada se llama "destripagatos" —dice furioso el grifo—. Pero creo que igual de bien destripa zorros.

—¡Ellos y el jefe Verko me amenazaron! —dice aterrado— ¡Por favor, tengo esposa e hijos!

—¡Que me coman la verga tu esposa y tus bastardos! —grita Donnel Kög— ¿Hay más?

—E-están por toda la ciudad —dice el zorro—. Un destacamento se quedó en mi taberna otros en la mansión de Verko, ambos me amenazaron de muerte, ¡No tengo nada en contra de ustedes! ¡No tenía salida!

—¿Cuántos son? —pregunta Harek con una tranquilidad que contrasta con la furia de Donnel Kög.

—Unos cien, quizás menos, en mi taberna —dice asustado—. Por favor, no me haga nada...

Harek hace un gesto casi imperceptible, y Donnel Kög hunde la katzbalger en su vientre, haciéndolo gritar. La desliza por toda su longitud, abriendo un profundo tajo, y luego lo arroja al suelo. El zorro chilla y llora mientras sostiene inútilmente su herida, y Doomhammer acaba con su sufrimiento golpeándolo con su maza. El grifo limpia su espada en el pelaje del zorro, la sangre llenando el piso.

—Ni me gustaba su cerveza —dice Topper preparando sus pistolas—. Pero aquí no hay solo asesinos Viudas Negras. Al menos estos tres idiotas son bestias de Verko.

Con una pistola señala a tres criaturas que recuerdan lejanamente a skavens, o a algún roedor similar.

—Ya saben, hay cien o menos —dice Harek—. Seguro muchos más en la mansión de ese tal Verko.

—No mates a los ciudadanos —dice Topper—. Sólo a esos hijos de puta.

—Te vamos a dejar la mansión de Verko cuando lo matemos —dice Harek—. Mshale, toca la alarma. Ferran, sígueme. Ustedes, lleven al señor Amsir de regreso al campamento.

* * *

Los Iron Walkers terminan de comprar sus cosas, cuando ven grupos de soldados, ponis, gamos y lobos, surgir de las calles. Están vestidos de negro, traen espadas y lanzas, y unos cuantos traen armaduras.

Pero no se sienten intimidados. Rápidamente buscan a sus compañeros y se agrupan, buscando a los demás miembros de la compañía. No es la primera vez que los emboscan, y se han visto en números más reducidos, y en sitios más estrechos.

—¡Acá-acá! —grita Campanita, alzándose sobre un barril— ¡Disparar-matar!

—Por la puta, ¡Siempre nos atacan en cada pueblo donde vamos! —se queja Navajas desenfundando una cimitarra— ¡Síganme!

—¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay con Mikken, Armory, Mármol y Monje? —pregunta Dientes Rotos, con una cimitarra adecuada a su tamaño.

—Me preocupo más por los idiotas que se atrevan a enfrentarlos —dice riendo Navajas—. Esos viejos saben pelear mejor que nosotros que todos, así que vamos, perros.

Alrededor de los sargentos se reúnen los mercenarios, los doscientos soldados que están dentro de Klugetown, mientras los residentes del pueblo corren a ocultarse. Scrolls recoge su saco de pergaminos, cuando ve un pelotón de soldados, y los reconoce de inmediato.

—La Compañía Viuda Negra —dice él, desenfundando dos magníficas _khopesh_ que trae oculta bajo su chaqueta celeste—. Me dan risa, hijos de puta.

Los grupos se baten en una violenta pelea. Los Viudas Negras tratan de mantener una formación compacta, pero los Iron Walkers aprovechan su mayor masa para arrollarlos, desorganizarlos y permitir a los camaradas de menor tamaña picarlos con sus armas.

—¡Hacia el bar! —vocifera a todo pulmón Ghrazadhan, el pastor alemán— ¡Reúnanse con Harek!

—¡Vamos-corremos! —grita la capitana Campanita a lo lejos, volándole la cabeza a un atacante con una pistola de chispa.

—¡Por acá! —ruge el sargento Navajas, también en la distancia, mientras golpea con su cimitarra y a cada golpe vuelan varias cabezas.

—¡Avancen al bar! —grita el sargento Helmet, el sargento _changeling_ , en otro punto de la ciudad, levitando con su magia dos espadas cortas.

—¡Ya oyeron al hijo de perra! —dice el sargento Talarack Sirpukka a los soldados que están junto a él— ¡Al bar!

—¡Rapiña! —dice un grifo de cabeza negra, cuerpo gris y pico dorado, armado con dos hachas _skeggox_ , pensadas para blandirse a una mano— ¡Vuela hacia el campamento y avisa a los demás que no dejen salir a nadie ajeno a la compañía!

—¡Joder! ¿Y se van a divertir sin mí? —se queja Rapiña, un joven cernícalo de cabeza y cuerpo marrón rojizo, alejando a tres Viudas Negras a patadas y sablazos.

—¡Haz lo que te dicen, hijo de puta! —grita el grifo— ¡Sólo vuela hasta allá!

El cernícalo cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre, destellan con una luz azul, como linternas, y de un salto se eleva en el cielo. Ballesteros Viuda Negra tratan de derribarlo, pero no lo consiguen, y los mercenarios aprovechan para contraatacar.

—¡Quebrantahuesos está lleno de ira! —grita Quebrantahuesos, blandiendo un hacha de dos filos con tanta facilidad que un unicornio levitando una pluma parecería torpe en comparación.

—¡Si no me hubieran castigado, pelearía mejor ahora! —se queja Íñigo Urquiza, peleando con un hacha en cada mano.

Un cuervo blanco ataca a un lancero que se acercaba por detrás, arrancándole los ojos. El grito del lancero alerta al minotauro, quien lo parte por la mitad con una de las hachas. El ave picotea un poco el cadáver del soldado, pero luego vuela buscando más ojos.

—¡Si que lo entrenaste bien, Nothing! —dice Karl a un gato negro y de ojos amarillos, que usa un traje negro de monje, decorado con una cruz de Santiago roja en el pecho, dicha cruel trae un cráneo en el centro.

—Intenté enseñarle rezos —dice el gato sonriendo un poco, mientras golpea a un lancero poni con su cayado—. Creo que este no es lugar para rezar.

Lejos de ahí, Talarack dispara una saeta tras otra. Los wyverns tienen la fuerza suficiente como para tensar sus ballestas con las manos: él toma una saeta, y colocándola por el frente, de un movimiento tensa la cuerda y deja la saeta en su lugar. Dispara tan rápido como un arquero, y sus proyectiles apenas son más pequeños que las lanzas de los ponis y lobos que lo atacan. Su ballesta causa tanta devastación como un escorpión o una balista.

—¡Joder, con mi _megalania_ esto sería más fácil! —se queja Sandking, el _surudur_ amarillo con rastas marrones y ojos azules, golpeando con una mayal, y a cada golpe despeja la calle, pero no tarda en llenarse nuevamente de atacantes.

—A ver, dejen que me encargo —bromea Unburned. Inspira aire, y luego suelta una potente llamarada azul, que alcanza a una gran cantidad de Viudas Negras, y el pánico ante la idea de ser calcinados los hace huir rápidamente. Talarack y él chocan las palmas.

Helmet, por su parte, mantiene a su grupo en formación estática, y los hace avanzar cuando la masa atacante se retira. Deja que se estampen contra su grupo, no tienen oportunidad. La Compañía Viuda Negra sólo ha luchado contra guerreros: ellos vencieron al Tridente. Cada uno había sobrevivido a los hechizos de los Oscuros, la magia de los Prohibidos, los engendros de los científicos de la Evolución, las bestias de la Cofradía Oscura, los fanáticos del Covenant, y doblegado a cada brigada de la Legión. Los Iron Walkers son cazadores de monstruos. Caballeros de hierro.

—¡Cinco pasos! —ordena, y el apiñado grupo camina al mismo ritmo los pasos que él ordena.

Bicho y Enjambre bajan sus lanzas y los Viudas Negras chocan. Están tan cerca que ambos _changelings_ podrían clavar sus colmillos en sus ojos, cosa que efectivamente hacen. La sangre salpica sus rostros inexpresivos, y repiten su técnica cuantas veces es necesario.

—¡Si que son novatos! —se ríe un grifo de plumaje rojo borgoña, de pico dorado y pelaje granate.

—¡Sé realista, Fükken! —le dice riendo un grifo de cabeza verde, con el cuerpo negro y el pico anaranjado— ¿Cuántos han enfrentado tantos enemigos como nosotros?

—¡Es cierto, Kennos! —se ríe alegre el grifo, mientras su _katzbalger_ corta los rostros desprotegidos de los atacantes.

—¡Tienen mucha fe en sí mismo, por lo que veo! —se ríe el grifo de cabeza verde, mientras repite la estrategia de Fükken.

Navajas espanta a cualquier enemigo. Los golpea con su cimitarra hasta partirles los cuerpos y los escudos, los patea con sus poderosas patas, los persigue y los levanta con su mano libre, arrojándolos contra los muros o contra sus propios compañeros, o arrancándoles el cuello con sus propios dientes, causando pánico entre los Viudas Negras. Mikken y Armory se unen a su columna, protegiéndose con precisos golpes de sus _katzbalger_.

—¡La puta que los parió! —se queja Mikken, abriéndole el cuello a algún atacante.

—¿Ves, Dientes Rotos? El sargento tenía razón, los ancianos pelean mejor que los jóvenes —dice un Wanderer Dog con rasgos de un mastín tibetano negro, que usa un gigantesco martillo de guerra.

—¿A quién llamas anciano, gigantonto? —dice Mikken, llegando finalmente al grupo—. Oye Letal, yo sólo tengo cuarenta años.

—En la flor de la vida tampoco es que esté —se ríe Dientes Rotos, agachándose para evadir el golpe de una espada. El mastín tibetano llamado Letal golpea con su martillo la cabeza del atacante, haciéndola volar como una pelota.

—¡Por acá! —dice un poderoso toro negro, que trae filos encajados en sus cuervos y dos espadas, uno en sus labios y otra sujeta con la cola. Carga contra los Viudas Negras y es como un ariete de acero y rabia, que los arrolla y los corta gravemente.

—¡Sigan al capitán Sánchez! —grita Armory, cortando por la mitad el hocico de un grifo Viuda Negra.

Campanita trae dos pequeños revólveres que cuando disparan, dejan una estela azul. Es así porque las balas están hechas con el mismo mineral con el que están hechas sus campanas. Está sobre un barril, y dispara contra los Viudas Negras.

—¡Pelear-pelear! —grita animada— ¡Que se estampen-choquen contra-contra nosotros!

—¡Toma, por imbécil! —le dice un jabalí blanco, con una corta crin negra, partiendo el escudo de un atacante como si fuera mantequilla.

—¡Bien hecho, Verraco Blanco! —le dice un wyvern _surudur_ de color celeste y ojos rojos, que usa un hacha de dos filos.

—¡Gracias, Fingers! —responde alegre el jabalí, atacando a otro enemigo con un hacha de menor tamaño.

Un gato atigrado naranja ataca a los Viudas Negras, portando un escudo y una espada _khopesh_. Campanita se apresura a subir a su lomo, disparando un par de tiros con sus revólveres de diseño skaven.

—Capitana, le ruego que baje de mi lomo —dice molesto el gato naranja.

—Te quejas-quejas, Wildcat, y te quedas-quedas sin almuerzo —le dice la skaven, haciendo que el mercenario se calle y la soporte en su lomo.

—¡Manitas, esa máquina que estás montando nos vendría bien ahora! —dice un cuervo negro, vestido con una contrastante camisa blanca, alegando a tres mercenarios con un sable pero no logrando herir a ninguno.

—Peleas que das pena, Auguste —dice Manitas, logrando encender una motosierra, y con esa arma ataca a los mercenarios.

—¡Joder, Manitas! ¡Amo esas armas tuyas! —se ríe el cuervo, colocándose a un lado del enano para cubrirlo.

—¡Todo porque eres un inútil para la batalla! —dice riendo el enano.

Ghrazadhan, Maestro de Zapadores enciende una barra de dinamita y la arroja contra una formación de lanceros, haciéndola reventar. Reznak, el bulldog, y Kurut, el doberman, prefieren enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a los rezagados, empleando martillos pequeños y puños de combate, aunque de vez en cuando también se detienen para lanzar granadas y dinamita, si el pastor alemán lo ordena. Ghrazadhan trae una espada corta con la que despacha al enemigo que se atreva a acercarse demasiado.

—¡Acá, reúnanse! —grita el pastor alemán. Scrolls salta de un tejado y aterriza con suma elegancia en medio de los zapadores, sus espadas _khopesh_ goteando sangre ajena.

—¡Están por toda la ciudad! —dice el gato, blandiendo sus espadas para luego girarse y clavar cada una en el pecho de un espadachín, quienes esperaban sorprenderlo.

—Era de esperarse —dice Monje, el cóndor, manteniendo a los Viudas Negras alejadas con una alabarda—. Sabían que íbamos a llegar.

—Tengo que decir que me ofende —dice una elegante ave secretario, acercándose a él por la izquierda hasta quedar hombro con hombro y agitando una corcesca— ¿Tan débiles nos creen que dejan aquí a esta basura para matarnos?

—Oye, Tulipán, esta es la Compañía Viuda Negra, son una élite dentro de los Dragones de Wolf —dice una águila pescadora, quien se acerca al lado derecho de Monje y añade su partesana a la improvisada línea.

—Tú óyeme, Verdad, estos son simples novados —dice riendo Tulipán, y Verdad se ríe, distrayéndose un momento.

—¡No se distraigan! —vocifera Monje, haciendo que ambas recuperen su atención en la batalla.

Y, desde el bar, Harek organiza su grupo. Bastión alza un gigantesco estandarte, alto para un oso e imposible de sostener para cualquier criatura menor, y protegiéndolo se apiñan sus altos mandos y algunos soldados. Mshale, Maestro de Arqueros, hace honor a su rango, disparando flecha tras flecha que encuentran siempre un blanco distinto; la cebra se ríe con cada víctima que cobra. Rolf, Maestro de Infantería, maneja su _zweihänder_ con una facilidad que confunde a sus atacantes, que no esperan tanta velocidad en un arma tan larga; es fácil para el grifo de cabeza naranja partir los cuerpos de sus enemigos. Garzas, Maestro de Caballería, no lucha tan bien como podría hacerlo a lomos del magnífico centícoro que emplea en batalla, un longhorn de raza pura y de potente color grisáceo; el búfalo negro se contenta con clavar su lanza emplumada en cuantos cuellos logre ver, que no es poca cosa tampoco. Garras de Oro, Maestro de Artillería, tampoco puede desplegar el poder de fuego que querría, pero deja salir toda su furia enana con un hacha de dos filos, con la cual esparce la destrucción entre las líneas enemigas; es igual a Manitas, solo que sus púas son de color marrón oscuro, y sus filosas garras son doradas.

—¡¿Cuántos putos maricones hay en la Compañía Viuda Negra?! —gruñe molesto Bastión, empleando sus pies para aplastar a los atacantes, y tiene un efecto más devastador que un martillo de guerra.

—¡Oí que eran doscientos! —dice Príncipe, el gamo, disparando con su potente arco largo de tejo, y cada disparo es tan potente que atraviesa a los enemigos cercanos.

—¡ _Dizpierta, ferro_! —grita Ferran, golpeando una _falcata_ ibérica contra su escudo y contra sus cuernos, haciendo que salten chispas. Los Viudas Negras retroceden, intimidados por la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un almogávar furioso.

Tres Wanderer Dogs disparan sus arcos curvados cubriendo a Príncipe y a Mshale. Un gigantesco San Bernardo, no tan alto como Bastión pero si lo suficientemente grande como para hacer ver su arco como pequeño; una labradora y un perro de osos de Carelia, aquel llamado Ready.

—Hey, Medianoche, pásame tu arco —le pregunta Ready a la labradora—. El mío debe estar malo, no acierto ningún tiro.

—Es que tú vales mierda como arquero —se ríe la labradora negra llamada Medianoche, quien dispara con tanta confianza que ni siquiera apunta, y aun así sus flechas impactan en rostros y cuellos.

—Esto no es una competencia —dice el San Bernardo—. Ready, si no confías en tu arco, toma tu espada y ya lo repararás más tarde.

—Mármol lo sabe todo —dice riendo Ready—. Pero creo que mi espada también está mala.

—¿Dónde estar los demás? —pregunta el capitán Pequeño Sol de Invierno, un joven búfalo naranja que cubre a Garzas con un Tomahawk ridículamente pequeño en comparación con su cuerpo.

—¡Ya llegarán! —responde el capitán Nur ad-Din, un lobo gris, segando una cabeza con su cimitarra— ¡Ese estandarte se ve en toda la ciudad!

—¡Y yo que sólo quería beber una cerveza y luego irme a dormir! —se queja Topper, recargando a toda velocidad una de sus pistolas.

—¡Alégrate! —dice alegre Harek, como si toda la batalla sólo fuera una fiesta— ¡Te vas a quedar con toda Klugetown!

—¡Un momento! —dice repentinamente Nur ad-Din— ¡Los Viudas Negras tienen ballesteros y arqueros!

—¿Y dónde concha eztán? —pregunta confundido Ferran, desencajando la _falcata_ de un mercenario rival.

—Pues más vale que estén bien lejos —dice riendo Harek.

* * *

Desde donde está puede ver cómo los tiradores toman posiciones sobre los tejados.

—Quieta, dragona —dice un sargento acompañado por diez ballesteros, que la apuntan con sus armas—. Tenemos perfecta puntería.

Sólo ven un borrón negro, y de pronto el sargento se ve solo, al frente de diez cadáveres, y sin ninguna señal de la dragona. Al menos, hasta que ella le rompe el cuello, desde atrás de él, con una de sus manos.

 _"Debo protegerlo"._

Una docena ocupa los tejados continuos al bar, y al menos sesenta comienzan a repartirse por todo el resto de los tejados, buscando blancos. Ella corre, y su velocidad es tal que el tiempo se ralentiza, y le parece que los mercenarios Viuda Negra permanecen quietos, amartillando las ballestas. Ella logra recorrer todos los tejados, eliminando los tiradores, y cuando ella frena, de regreso al punto de partida, todos caen al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonríe bajo su máscara, aunque el orgullo por sus habilidades no dura mucho, ya que escucha un alboroto en el interior del bar, y se da cuenta por qué: trataron de matar a Hassan. La rabia la inunda, y cuando el tirador rompe las ventanas y sale, ella lo persigue.

 _"¡Maldito!"_

Usa su velocidad para alcanzarlo, y está por sostener su cuello, cuando, para su sorpresa, él se gira y la ve con unos gélidos y amenazantes ojos azules. Por un momento, piensa que está acercándose a una velocidad normal, pero no tarda en darse cuenta que todo a su alrededor está ralentizado. Aquel atacante, un lobo a juzgar por su silueta, se mueve tan rápido como ella misma.

 _"Sí es un hechicero"._

Él se gira, y de la nada invoca una espada recta, haciéndola aparecer entre sus zarpas. La magia de invocación de objetos es la misma que emplea la esposa de Hassan. Todo eso la sorprende tanto que casi no logra reaccionar, y apenas logra apartarse.

Intenta atacarlo con sus garras, pero el lobo se aparta y ataca sus piernas. Por evadirlo, ella tropieza y cae contra un piquete de Viudas Negras, inmóviles como estatuas. Ella no tarda en levantarse y volver a perseguirlo, pues ve que trata de salir de la ciudad.

El mundo está totalmente quieto, la batalla está congelada y todos los combates se han frenado cuando aún recién comienzan: las espadas a medio salir de las fundas, los sargentos con las bocas bramando órdenes, un grupo apiñándose para ofrecer un muro de escudos.

Y es entre esa quietud donde ella lo persigue, y el lobo es ágil, casi más rápido que ella. Constantemente le arroja cosas que toma de los desprevenidos soldados y aldeanos que huyen, tratando de desequilibrarla.

 _"¡No dejaré que mates a Hassan!"_

Piensa decidida. Pero el lobo de pronto frena, y se lleva una zarpa en dirección a su frente. Sus ojos azules se cruzan con los ojos de ella, y el lobo parece burlarse. Recién entonces ella se percata de que su pelaje es blanco.

 _"¡Desgraciado!"_

Cuando está por alcanzarlo, hay una explosión de luz, y ella debe cubrir sus ojos, tropezando nuevamente, pero con agilidad se levanta en el acto. Sin embargo, el lobo ya no está. Se ha teletransportado, muy lejos de ahí.

 _"¡No!"_

Maldiciendo, ella regresa al punto de observación sobre el bar, y mientras va perdiendo velocidad, el mundo va recuperando su movimiento. Los combates comienzan.

* * *

Hassan, Zursodda, los hermanos Echavarren, Donnel Kög, Kum Huesoduro, Gunslinger y Doomhammer. En realidad, a Hassan y a Kum los cargan, el primero es llevado por Ekain y el segundo por Donnel Kög, mientras los demás los cubren.

Tropas de Viudas Negras salen a su encuentro, pero el pistolero los desbarata rápidamente con sus revólveres, disparando tan rápido como recarga. Doomhammer corre a buen ritmo, su martillo pesa más que Kum Huesoduro y no demuestra tanto cansancio como el grifo.

—¡Hijo de puta, sí que estás pesado! —se queja Donnel Kög.

—¡Nunca te pedí que me cargaras, puto imbécil! —le responde el lobo negro.

—¡A la otra te quedas agonizando en donde te hieran! —responde el grifo, ya jadeando por el esfuerzo— ¡Este no es trabajo de un lansquenete!

Zursodda frena y mira una calle lateral, que lleva hacia una mansión. La loba negra sonríe y arroja dos cimitarras, que atraviesan a dos skavens que se ocultaban en las sombras, preparando una emboscada. Camina para recogerlas y las limpia en la propia ropa de los atacantes, unos trajes negros que no ocultan sus rostros. Ekain deja a Hassan a un lado, sin dar muestras de cansancio.

—Por ese camino se llega a la Mansión de Verko —dice ella sonriendo—. Creo que alguien podría ir a darle una visita.

—¿Qué dices, Gunslinger? —le pregunta Doomhammer, haciendo girar su martillo de modo despreocupado, como si fuera una simple vara.

—Vamos a hacerle una visita a ese hijo de puta —se ríe el lobo pistolero.

Zursodda, los Echavarren, Donnel Kög, Kum Huesoduro y Hassan continúan hacia el campamento. Doomhammer y Gunslinger caminan hacia la mansión de Verko, con sus armas preparadas.

* * *

 **MATERIAL COMPLEMENTARIO I**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Abyssinia:** Patria de los gatos, en el continente insular de Thule, con capital en Panthera.

 **Adonitas:** Seguidores del Hijo de Duos Aslan Adonai, el León de Duos. Su símbolo es el Árbol.

 **Aekir:** Ciudad santa de Krllikistán, sagrada para adonitas, zemoch y atanos.

 **Ándalos:** Patria de los toros, al sur de Equestria, con capital en Madrid.

 **Appleloosa:** El pueblo más grande cercano a Princetown.

 **Arcabuz:** Arma de fuego diseñada para criaturas de pequeño tamaño, como grifos y lobos.

 **Arcanita:** Mineral que permite canalizar la magia, y en su forma más pura incluso la potencia. El contrario del Necar.

 **Atanos:** Seguidores del Profeta Ahrimuz, el Profeta del Cielo. Su símbolo es la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

 **Aurocorazón:** Árbol de Lemuria que produce una madera dorada, muy apreciada para muebles y arcos de alta potencia.

 **Auth:** Manante que usa sus poderes para hacer daño.

 **CAIM:** (siglas de _Compañía de Administración e Intercambio Mercantil_ ) Organización económica predominante del Mundo Conocido, que se encarga de regular las tarifas internacionales, impuestos de aduana, inversiones y normas comerciales.

 **Changelings:** Estirpe del Pueblo Mágico, capaz de cambiar de forma y que debe alimentarse de amor. La tristeza de la Gran Madre.

 **Chaturanga:** Juego de mesa muy popular en Sindhu, increíblemente antiguo. Dio origen al _shatranj_ , y a través de éste, dio origen al _shogi_ y al ajedrez.

 **Covenant:** Alianza secreta de diversas Sectas que adoran a los alicornios como Dioses, aunque comparten métodos y tradiciones diferentes. Los Oscuros pertenecen a este grupo.

 **Dientes Martirio:** Mamífero depredador de dimensiones gigantes, poseedor de dos colmillos de tres metros que proyectan una gran curva hacia el cielo, empleado como montura por los osos.

 **Draconia:** Patria de los dragones y wyverns, al este de Equestria, con capital en Shiarainiot.

 **Duos:** Manera en la que los adonitas se refieren a su Dios.

 **Enanos:** Estirpe del Pueblo Mágico, con gran habilidad para las ciencias. El ingenio de la Gran Madre.

 **Galeón:** Unidad monetaria usada para intercambios internacionales, fijada por la CAIM. Un solo galeón equivale a quinientos bits.

 **Gigantes:** Desaparecida Estirpe del Pueblo Mágico, cazada hasta la extinción por todas las civilizaciones. La sabiduría de la Gran Madre.

 **Girba:** Pellejo de agua; normalmente se llevan cuatro en cada camello de una caravana.

 **Gran Madre:** Diosa del Pueblo Mágico, creadora de todas las Estirpes.

 **Hierro frío:** Metal que debilita al Pueblo Mágico y que niega su magia, aunque no tiene efecto en otros tipos de magia.

 **Íbice:** Cabra macho.

 **Katzbalger:** Espada usada por los lansquenetes.

 **Kemet:** Patria de los antílopes, en Lemuria, con capital en El Cairo.

 **Khopesh:** Espada tradicional de Kemet y empleada masivamente en Abyssinia y otras islas de Thule.

 **Klugetown:** Pueblo sin ley, fronterizo con Equestria.

 **Krallikistán:** Patria de los lobos, al sureste de Equestria, con capital en Bagdad.

 **Kutnarmu:** Árida región al interior de Krallikistán.

 **Lansquenetes:** Mercenarios grifos acostumbrados a luchar en falanges, surgidos como imitación de los piqueros suizos.

 **Lemuria:** Extenso continente al sur de Mu, en decadencia desde una serie de invasiones desde el norte.

 **Lissen:** Manante que usa sus poderes para el bien de los suyos.

 **Manante:** Usuario del Maná de la Creación.

 **Medvesia:** Patria de los osos, al noreste de Equestria, con capital en Moscú.

 **Megalania:** Reptil depredador, similar a un dragón de Komodo gigante y poseedor de una saliva extremadamente tóxica, empleado como montura por los wyverns.

 **Monte Aris:** Territorio en disputa, fronterizo con Equestria.

 **Mosquete:** Arma de fuego diseñada para criaturas de gran tamaño, como osos y wyverns.

 **Mu:** Extenso continente al norte de Lemuria, en donde se alzan las potencias dominantes del Mundo Conocido.

 **Mundo Conocido:** Llamado Ecúmene por los eruditos, Sobretierra por los seres del Mundo Subtérraneo, Toda-la-Tierra por los ándalos, Daear por los cerinios, Lugar Seco por los hipocampos, Dünya por los lobos; es todo el mundo explorado y cartografiado. Tras el descubrimiento de las grandes civilizaciones del Mundo Desconocido, se ha usado para designar al conjunto de continentes de Lemuria, Mu y Thule hasta que los nuevos continentes sean completamente documentados.

 **Mundo Desconocido:** Hipotéticos continentes que podrían haber más allá del Gran Océano y el Mar de la Eternidad. Varios eruditos ponis han negado esta posibilidad, si bien goza de popularidad entre otras culturas. La expedición del Príncipe Mercader Hassan, Ibn Ibrahim, en El Viajero del Alba, demostró la existencia de otros continentes y entró en contacto con civilizaciones muy avanzadas.

 **Necar:** Mineral que debilita a los magos y niega cualquier efecto de la magia, de alta densidad. El contrario de la arcanita.

 **Oscuros:** Secta de Manantes Auth que adora a los Alicornios y prepara su regreso.

 **Paladines Verdes:** Orden de Manantes con el objetivo de restaurar el equilibrio de la Creación, derrotar a los Oscuros y al Covenant, cuidar el medio ambiente y proteger el mundo de una nueva invasión de los Alicornios.

 **Princetown:** Pueblo fronterizo con Krallikistán.

 **Pueblo Mágico:** También llamados "Faerie", "monstruos" o "espíritus", nombre dado a las diversas Estirpes de seres ligados al Maná de la tierra.

 **Quazai:** Patria de las cebras, en el continente de Lemuria, con capital en la Gran Zimbabue.

 **Rhaer'san:** Criatura con potencial mágico, y que con el debido entrenamiento puede convertirse en Manante.

 **Senet:** Juego de mesa muy popular en Kemet y extendido a Abyssinia.

 **Shatranj:** Juego de mesa extremadamente importante y valorado en Krallikistán, derivado del _chaturanga_ , y que dio origen al ajedrez.

 **Shogi:** Juego de mesa muy extendido en Cipango, conocido como "ajedrez cipangés" o "ajedrez japonés", derivado del chaturanga.

 **Sirloin:** O Piedra Eterna, material mágico empleado por los skavens.

 **Skavens:** Raza con apariencia de ratas bípedas, nativa de las islas al sureste más lejano de Mu.

 **Tanri:** Manera en la que los zemoch se refieren a su Dios.

 **Teocracia Skaven:** Patria de los skavens, en la lejana Thule, con capital en Bonanzaskaven.

 **Thule:** También conocido como "Las Tierras Sin Ley", antiguamente llamado Baltia. Continente insular al sur de Mu y al este de Lemuria, formado por una gran cantidad de islas.

 **Tilea:** Nación tributaria a Ándalos, con capital en Miragliano.

 **Torunna:** Nación tributaria a Quazai pero independiente de facto, con capital en Charibon.

 **UL:** Manera en la que los atanos se refieren a su Dios.

 **Vampiros:** Criaturas no muertas que deben beber sangre para sobrevivir. Son afectados por el hierro frío, al igual que el Pueblo Mágico.

 **Zemoch:** Seguidores del Profeta Zemal, el Último Profeta. Su símbolo es la Medialuna.

 **Zenecar:** Necar impuro, su efecto se limita a impedir la realización de hechizos.

 **Zweihänder:** Espada de gran tamaño que debe blandirse a dos manos.

* * *

 **MATERIAL COMPLEMENTARIO II**

 **DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

 **LOS IRON WALKERS**

 **Armory:** Tirador, un hipogrifo.

 **Arsus:** Caballería, un oso polar.

 **Auguste:** Tirador, un cuervo.

 **Bastión:** Sargento de caballería, un oso pardo.

 **Bicho:** Infantería, un _changeling_.

 **Campanita:** Capitana de artillería, una skaven.

 **Dientes Rotos:** Tirador, un lobo gris.

 **Donnel Kög:** Infantería, un grifo.

 **Doomhammer** **(Atilgan Ibn Uzun):** Infantería, un lobo gris.

 **Ekain Echavarren:** Sargento de infantería, un carnero.

 **Enjambre:** Infantería, un _changeling_.

 **Ferran:** Sargento de infantería, un íbice.

 **Fingers:** Infantería, un wyvern.

 **Fükken:** Infantería, un grifo.

 **Garras de Oro:** Maestro de Artillería, un enano.

 **Garzas:** Maestro de Caballería, un búfalo.

 **Ghrazadhan aers Ghrezkan:** Maestro de Zapadores, un Diamond Dog.

 **Gunslinger** **(Yangin Ibn Auda):** Tirador, un lobo

 **Harek:** General de los Iron Walkers, un grifo.

 **Helmet:** Sargento de infantería, un _changeling_.

 **Iñaki Echavarren:** Sargento de infantería, un carnero.

 **Iñaki Sánchez:** Capitán de infantería, un toro.

 **Íñigo Urquiza:** Infantería, un minotauro.

 **Karl:** Sargento de infantería, un grifo.

 **Kennos:** Infantería, un grifo.

 **Kum Huesoduro:** Capitán de infantería, un lobo negro.

 **Kurut aers Kar:** Sargento zapador, un Diamond Dog.

 **Letal:** Caballería, un Wanderer Dog.

 **Manitas:** Maestro Ingeniero, un enano.

 **Mármol:** Tirador, un Wanderer Dog.

 **Medianoche:** Tiradora, una Wanderer Dog.

 **Mikken:** Maestro Herrero, un grifo.

 **Monje:** Infantería, un cóndor.

 **Mshale:** Maestro de Arqueros, una cebra.

 **Navajas:** Sargento de caballería, un Wanderer Dog.

 **Nothing:** Tirador, un gato.

 **Nur ad-Din:** Capitán de caballería, un lobo gris.

 **Pequeño Sol de Invierno:** Capitán de caballería, un búfalo.

 **Príncipe:** Tirador, un gamo.

 **Quebrantahuesos:** Infantería, un grifo.

 **Rapiña:** Infantería, un cernícalo.

 **Ready:** Tirador, un Wanderer Dog.

 **Reznak aers Reznak:** Zapador, un Diamond Dog.

 **Rezongo:** Pagador, un guacamayo.

 **Rolf:** Maestro de Infantería, un grifo.

 **Sandking:** Caballería, un wyvern.

 **Scrolls:** Infantería, un gato.

 **Talarack Sirpukka:** Sargento de tiradores, un wyvern.

 **Temerario:** Maestro de Campo, un poni terrestre.

 **Tulipán:** Infantería, una ave secretario.

 **Unburned (Galak):** Infantería, un dragón zmey.

 **Untertaker:** Maestro de Campo, un selenita.

 **Verdad:** Infantería, una águila pescadora.

 **Verraco Blanco:** Caballería, un jabalí.

 **Wildcat:** Infantería, un gato.

 **Zursodda:** Hechicera, una loba negra.

 **LA MANO ROJA**

 **Chummer:** Poderoso Señor de los Piratas, un gato.

 **Garion Aybara:** General de la Legión de la Luz, un lobo blanco.

 **Janduin:** El Príncipe Bandido de la tribu hyrkania, un zorro.

 **Makaku:** Maestro de Campo del Quinto Regimiento de los Dragones de Wolf, un dragón ryu.

 **Simba:** Príncipe Coronado de Torunna y líder de la cruzada, un león.

 **EN EQUESTRIA**

 **Applejack:** Elemento de la Honestidad, una poni terrestre.

 **Celestia:** Princesa de Equestria, una (alicornio) unicornio alada.

 **Chrysalis:** Reina de los _changelings_ y Guardiana de Sueñobscuro, una _changeling_.

 **Fizzlepop Berrytwist (Tempest Shadow):** Antiguamente una agente del Rey Tormenta, una unicornio sin cuerno.

 **Fluttershy:** Elemento de la Bondad, una pegaso.

 **Hawkguard:** Guardia Real, un pegaso.

 **Luna:** Princesa de Equestria, una (alicornio) unicornio alada.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Elemento de la Risa, una poni terrestre.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Elemento de la Lealtad, una pegaso.

 **Rarity:** Elemento de la Generosidad, una unicornio.

 **Reaver Subterra:** Novio de Fluttershy, un pegaso.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Elemento de la Magia, una unicornio.

 **LA FAMILIA DE HASSAN**

 **Alí Ibn Hassan:** Hijo menor de Hassan y Udurbatur.

 **Altaïr Ibn Ibrahim:** Hermano menor de Hassan, un lobo gris.

 **Amir Ibn Alí:** Hermano menor de Udurbatur, un lobo claro.

 **Azahar, mamá:** Esposa del señor Ibrahim, una loba gris.

 **Fátima, mamá:** Esposa del señor Ibrahim, una loba gris y negra.

 **Halima, mamá:** Esposa del señor Ibrahim, una loba gris.

 **Hassan Ibn Ibrahim:** Esposo de Udurbatur, un lobo gris.

 **Ibrahim Ibn Hassan:** Hijo segundo de Hassan y Udurbatur.

 **Ibrahim, señor:** Padre de Hassan, un lobo gris.

 **Jade Ibn Alí:** Hermana menor de Udurbatur, una loba clara.

 **Jazmín Ibn Alí:** Hermana menor de Udurbatur, una loba clara.

 **Omar Ibn Ibrahim:** Hermano menor de Hassan, un lobo gris.

 **Raissa, mamá:** Esposa del señor Ibrahim, una loba gris.

 **Samir Ibn Alí:** Hermano menor de Udurbatur, un lobo claro.

 **Sheila Ibn Alí:** Hermana menor de Udurbatur, una loba clara.

 **Tarek Ibn Ibrahim:** Hermano menor de Hassan, un lobo gris.

 **Udurbatur Ibn Alí:** Esposa de Hassan, una loba blanca.

 **Udurbatur Ibn Hassan:** Hija mayor de Hassan y Udurbatur.

 **Zahid Ibn Ibrahim:** Hermano menor de Hassan, un lobo gris.

 **OTROS**

 **Alí el Grande:** Famoso General durante las Guerras Continentales, padre de Udurbatur, un lobo gris.

 **Ayham Ibn Asim:** Líder de los selyúcidas, un lobo gris.

 **Capper:** Estafador reformado de Klugetwon, un gato.

 **Celaeno:** Afamada capitana pirata, una loro.

 **Dabir Ibn Kateb:** Secretario del jeque Ayham, un lobo gris.

 **Karthwine:** Joven madre del Kutnarmu, una zorra.

 **Katie:** Comerciante de Klugetown, una gata.

 **Kimba:** Príncipe Segundo de Torunna, hermano de Simba, un león blanco.

 **Mishaal:** Mulá de los selyúcidas, un lobo gris.

 **Mizore:** Guerrera de Cipango, una dragona ryu.

 **Novo:** Reina del Monte Aris, una hipogrifo.

 **Onyx:** Guerrero-hechicero, un lobo blanco.

 **Renard:** Tabernero de Princetown, un zorro.

 **Renred:** Hijo de Karthwine, un zorro.

 **Sherezade:** Misteriosa madre de Udurbatur, una loba blanca.

 **Skystar:** Princesa del Monte Aris, una hipogrifo.

 **Topper:** Señor del crimen de Klugetown, un gato.

 ** _El Rey Tormenta_**


	6. 5: Acostumbrados a vencer

**ESPADAS DE ALQUILER**

* * *

 **5**

 **Acostumbrados a vencer**

 _Y fue en medio de Karkemish, cuando el humo de sus casas de adobe me quemaba la nariz, cuando la sangre de tigres blancos goteaba por mis cuernos, recubiertos de acero, cuando alcé mi vista al cielo y vi las nubes de saetas oscureciéndolo como enjambres de avispas, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había vuelto un veterano. Y me sentí invencible._

 **—Capitán Iñaki Sánchez, un toro de los Iron Walkers.**

La Compañía Viuda Negra se retira en tropel cuando los refuerzos llegan desde el campamento. Temerario y Undertaker lideran el contraataque, el primero a lomos de un radiante yal blanco, el segundo volando con su alfanje cruel entre sus dientes. Rompen las débiles falanges de los Dragones de Wolf, atravesando el metal y la carne como si fueran arcilla suave, pateando, cortando, despedazando. Los capitanes azuzan a sus mercenarios a cargar y perseguir a los enemigos que huían. No se iba a tener piedad.

Y cerca de ahí, huyendo, Zursodda, los Echavarren y Donnel Kög huyen cargando a Hassan y a Kum Huesoduro, por los callejones de Klugetown.

—¿Cómo matas a un mercenario con un bolígrafo? —pregunta sorprendido Donnel Kög.

—¿Ezo era un bolígrafo? —dice sorprendido Ekain—. Creí que era un cuchillo muy pequeño.

—Es un truco que me enseñó mi viejo amigo John Wick —se ríe la loba negra—. No lo intentes, queridos lectores.

—¿Con quién hablas? —pregunta extrañado Kum Huesoduro, al ver que la loba mira a un punto específico del espacio.

—Con los lectores, por supuesto —se ríe la loba negra—. Me encanta romper la cuarta pared y además viajar a otras dimensiones. Me había conseguido un walkman en Zootopia pero en este mundo no venden baterías y tuve que devolverlo. Como sea, ¿Alguien tiene otro lápiz? No creo que pueda firmar con este.

—Con todo rezpeto, zeñorita Zurzodda... —comienza a decir Iñaki, pero la loba lo interrumpe.

—Señora, no tengo una copia prohibida del _Kamasutra_ para no usarla —se ríe ella, y si los mercenarios supieran de qué habla, se sonrojarían bastante.

—Bueno, con todo rezpeto, zeñora Zurzodda, uzted eztá bien demente.

Zursodda se ríe, corre y patea a una rata que estaba royendo el cadáver de un poni de los Viudas Negras. El roedor vuela varios metros antes de romper una ventana. Con agilidad recoge un pájaro y lo mira.

—No estoy demente —dice riéndose—. En realidad, sólo quiero agradarle a los lectores para evitar caer en el completo olvido. ¿Saben que el autor quiere reemplazarme? A mí, que soy tan fabulosa ¿No es cierto, avecita? Ayúdame a cantar _The_ _Trooper_ de _Iron_ _Maiden_. Es el momento apropiado, ¿No creen?

Saltando sobre las cornisas, comienza a cantar y a hacer un raro baile, usando al incómodo pájaro como un micrófono. Los mercenarios se quedan quietos un rato, incapaces de entender del todo lo que está pasando.

—Perfecto, acordemos jamás volver a hablar con Zursodda —dice Kum Huesoduro.

—Acordado —dicen todos ellos.

* * *

La ciudad fue puesta bajo control de los Iron Walkers, pero en vez de permitirles saquear la ciudad, Harek ordenó que regresaran al campamento. Los habitantes de Klugetown no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la repentina generosidad de los mercenarios, pues sabían que en cualquier momento podrían cambiar de opinión. El silencio solo era roto por los vítores de los mercenarios al pasar por las calles, dejando tras de sí montones de cuerpos destrozados, apuñalados y cortados hasta dejarlos irreconocibles.

El modo de pelea que les dio la victoria contra el Tridente.

Undertaker se encargó de cazar a varios, y apartó algunos cuerpos para comer su carne. Incluso le dio de beber sangre a su hijo, el alicornio bebé con alas de murciélago llamado Dark Dawn. Los otros mercenarios, asqueados y aterrados, lo dejaban solos.

Y mientras los mercenarios se retiraban, Doomgammer y Gunslinger entraron a la mansión del Jefe Verko. No fue difícil para ellos eliminar a sus guardias, sobre todo para los revólveres de Gunslinger, y cuando patean la puerta de su oficina, después de volarle la cabeza a sus dos últimos guardaespaldas, lo encuentran aterrorizado detrás de su escritorio, temblando como una gelatina. Ambos mercenarios se ríen.

—Bien, hijo de puta, quiero que nos digas quién mandó a matar a Hassan ¿Quién contrató a los Dragones de Wolf?

—N-no sé —murmura asustado el jefe, pero Doomhammer deja a un lado su martillo, lo agarra por los bordes de su chaqueta y lo arrastra lejos de su silla, lanzándolo al piso. Luego, le rompe una pierna con su maza, y el grito de Verko resuena en todo el pueblo.

—¿Quién mierda te contrató a ti y a los Dragones? —pregunta Gunslinger, apuntándole con un revólver.

Él contempla aterrado el arma, y mira asustado a ambos mercenarios. Intenta no pensar en el dolor bestial de su pierna.

—No sé su nombre, pero es un lobo blanco.

Ambos lobos se miran. La única criatura lupina existente en el Mundo Conocido es la esposa de Hassan, Udurbatur, y es una hembra. Aquel dato los confunde.

—¿Un lobo macho?

—Sí, sí —dice asustado Verko—. Un lobo macho de color blanco.

—Ten, hijo de puta —dice Doomhammer lanzándole una bufanda—. Átala muy fuerte en tu pierna para que no te sangre. Quizás volvamos a hacerte más preguntas.

Antes de marcharse, le propina una patada en su pata, haciéndolo gritar otra vez.

* * *

Katie camina hacia el campamento mercenario, poco después de que se enterara de que un oso blanco se llevó a su esposo Capper hasta allá, y una vez que la sangrienta batalla entre mercenarios se ha acabado. Decidió esperar un par de horas más antes de salir, y aún así, prefirió ir por los tejados, ya que no le hacía gracia caminar entre cuerpos. Sería la segunda vez que le salvaría la vida: la primera fue cuando pagó las deudas que tenía con Verko.

 _"Sólo me haces perder dinero"._

Los mercenarios que permanecen en el campamento son principalmente _changelings_ y grifos, poco interesados en una gata como ella, y continúan haciendo sus labores mientras ella camina, buscando a su esposo.

Preguntándole a un par de amables pero inexpresivos _changelings_ , logró llegar hacia donde lo tenían, atado mediante la cola a una carreta, mientras un gato atigrado grisáceo lee un pergamino y hace algunas anotaciones.

—Lamento todo esto, las consecuencias de casarte, sólo porque dicen que el tiempo pasa y esas cosas —se lamenta. El gato se ríe.

—Si lo desea puede firmar ahora su contrato —le dice Scrolls acercándose con tranquilidad. Él usa un traje celeste muy elegante y un gorro egipcio

—No tengo nada que perder, al terminar pediré el divorcio —dice Katie.

—Yo ya lo hice y vivo como un rey —dice riendo Scrolls, pasándole el pergamino. Ella no demora en firmar.

—No parece que te hayas casado —dice riendo un poco, y el gato atigrado se lo toma con humor.

—¿Lo dices porque estoy demasiado tranquilo? —dice riendo.

—Sí —dice ella con sinceridad. No esperaba tanta alegría de alguien así, aunque le sorprende que el gato estuviera casado en primer lugar.

—Es uno de los efectos del divorcio, el mal humor —dice riendo mientras enrolla el pergamino y saca otro para leer—. Sólo que algunos lo superamos rápido.

—Sí, es lo mejor, me casé con un vago —dice algo apenada por parecer idiota frente a ese mercenario.

—Así es la vida —dice riendo Scrolls—. Yo me casé con una inútil, pero se puede rectificar.

—No lo puedo negar, si mi isla no estuviera en peligro constante, regresaría —responde ella. Abyssinia tiene la mala suerte de ser una isla ubicada en un punto de cruce: ha tenido pocas décadas de independencia, antes de que algún imperio la someta nuevamente. En el pasado fue Kemet, por varios milenios, luego fueron libres por unos siglos hasta que el Rey Tormenta los conquistó. Y eso sin mencionar la infinita guerra contra los skavens, las odiadas ratas gigantes.

—Yo ya no quiero volver —dice ella, y francamente es cierto. No hay mucha paz en Abyssinia, está segura de que con la destrucción del Rey Sombra sólo se reiniciaría la guerra contra los skavens.

—Lo entiendo, también está en peligro ahí —dice Scrolls, y ella no sabe si lo dice por sus enemigos ancestrales, o por algún enemigo que él como mercenario conoce—. Sí, mejor estar en el continente.

—Es verdad —dice ella sonriendo un poco—. Iré a recargar las baterías

Scrolls asiente, y observa cómo ella se aleja. A Katie le incomoda bastante, le da la impresión de que desea seguir hablando con ella. Pero también parece que desconfía, como si hubiese algo que lo desconcierta.

 _"Vaya, que mal partido tiene esa gata"_ —es lo que piensa Scrolls.

 _"Si supieran qué soy, me matarían"_ —es lo que piensa ella.

* * *

Capper es enrolado a la fuerza por Mikken, para pagar los artefactos que rompió accidentalmente en su pelea con Scrolls. El gato contempla el campamento con bastante temor: los mercenarios lo miran enojados, como amenazándolo.

Cuando despierta, después de que un mercenario lo aturde de un golpe, ve que está atado por una pata a una carreta apestosa.

—No es necesario todo esto —dice molesto. Al menos su mejor ropa no corre riesgo de ensuciarse con lo que sea que trae esa carreta.

—Pues si pagas lo que rompiste, te dejamos ir. Pero ya te revisamos y no traes ni mierda, así que vas a limpiar las letrinas —le dice Donnel Kög, afilando su _katzbalger_.

—Podría hacerlo bien si tuviera mis patas libres, les recomiendo que aten mi cola a carreta para realizar un mejor trabajo —propone él.

—No, tengo algo mejor —dice el, saca una espada gigante y corta la cuerda de un tajo que casi le corta también la cola

—Yo vigilaré que no hagas nada tonto, cobarde de mierda —le dice Scrolls, con un pergamino en la zarpa. Nunca se separa de uno.

—Entendiendo la indirecta —dice él, poniéndose pone a limpiar, aunque le dedica miradas mordaces a Scrolls.

El gato atigrado gris lee el pergamino, pero es perfectamente consciente de lo que hace Capper. En un momento, el gato marrón se detiene y Scrolls inmediatamente alza la vista, con una mirada que intimida demasiado a Capper.

—No te vayas a pasar de listo —dice Scrolls cuando ve que su prisionero se aleja un poco.

—¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para que me mutilen? No me conoces tanto como dices —dice molesto Capper.

—No, tú no nos conoces, hijo de puta —dice enrollando un poco el pergamino; y el gato marrón sabe que es una advertencia—. Sé muy bien que eres un imbécil.

—Al menos fui lo bastante listo para huir y no quedarme cuando ese torpe simio invadió el país —responde él.

—Nos hiciste un favor, no necesitamos a un comepollas como tú en Abyssinia —replica feroz el gato atigrado naranja—. Suficiente hay con la guerra contra los skavens.

—¿Los skavens? Creí que aquella yegua rara había ayudado a que tuviéramos una tregua con ellos hace mil años.

Capper se refiere a la Reina Alicornio Serafina, proveniente de una nación que Hassan redescubrió en el Mundo Desconocido: Sinfonía, un reino tecnológicamente muy avanzado. Serafina logró la paz entre ambas especies, que se mantuvo por mil años.

—Alguien pagó al clan Garrapata para comenzar otra guerra —dice Scrolls—. Cómo se nota que te importa una polla lo que pasa en tu país.

—Si te importa tanto, ¿Por qué no te quedaste? —dice molesto Capper.

—Porque fui desterrado, ¿Entiendes? —dice furioso el gato atigrado gris—. Pero no salí huyendo como un puto cobarde.

Ekain le arroja un puñado de lodo a Capper en la nuca, haciendo que el gato gruña molesto y trate de limpiarse, pero no es mucho lo que puede hacer. El carnero se ríe y choca las pezuñas con su hermano.

—Te recuerdo que no sólo yo hui —dice el gato, mirando a Scrolls. Se está refiriendo a su hermano, Chummer.

—Sí, el mascapollas de mi hermano —dice él— ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Te cambio por un león o un tigre?

—Pues hizo lo que debí esperar de tú familia: se llevó el Zeppelin en llamas que estábamos robando, y escapó dejándome con una deuda con la mafia de la ciudad —explica furioso Capper.

—Pues tu situación no mejora —dice riendo Scrolls—. Ahora encima le debes a los Iron Walkers.

Entonces, llega Katie, hallando al fin el lugar donde retienen a su esposo. Los gatos la miran fijamente, pero a ella no le importa. Capper no podría estar más feliz de ver a su esposa, ella podría sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Ahora que hizo este idiota? —pregunta con una bolsa de dinero. Capper se molesta un poco, pero lo deja pasar. Su esposa siempre se refiere a él de esa manera.

—Rompió cosas muy valiosas —dice Scrolls, abriendo su pergamino.

—¿Cuánto les debe? —pregunta seria.

—Quinientos mil bits —responde Scrolls—. O su equivalente en moneda extranjera, pero preferimos los bits.

—Aquí tiene, no lo hago por él. Lo hago por mí no quiero que vengan a embargar mis cosas por su culpa.

—Bien —dice Scrolls contando el dinero que ella le entregó.

Donnel Kög le acerca y le coloca una espada en el estómago a Capper. El gato se alarma demasiado al sentir el filo tan cerca de su piel, y reprime el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo, pues sabe que sería para peor.

—Este sable se llama _katzenbalger_ , "destripagatos". Si vuelves a molestarnos, te quedará claro por qué se llama así.

—¿Quién dijo que se podía ir? —pregunta ella—. Aun debe pagarme lo que pagué.

—¿Qué? —pregunta alarmado Capper.

—Ya me oíste, pendejo —contesta la gata— ¡No pienso pagar otra deuda gratis!

Donnel Kög se ríe, al igual que todos los mercenarios que observan el espectáculo, y Capper jamás se sintió más acorralado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Chummer lo dejó con una deuda enorme hacia Verko.

—Bien, lo tendremos un buen rato aquí —dice Donnel Kög.

—Hasta nunca —le dice Katie a Capper, y se va lanzándole tierra.

 _"Debería considerar el divorcio"_ —piensa molesto Capper.

* * *

Katie camina por el campamento mercenario, buscando un sitio donde acampar. En eso ve que una dragona ryu con un traje ninja ajustado habla con Hassan, y decide acercarse. Entiende que aquel lobo es importante para la compañía, pues todos le tratan con respeto, pero a la dragona no la había visto. Posiblemente se confundía entre los wyverns que atienden los gigantescos _megalanias_.

—Trabajaré gratis, porque mi mayor recompensa es que regreses vivo y completo a casa —dice ella, y el lobo gris no sabe qué decir. Ahora le parece claro que es una amiga de su esposa.

—Le agradezco su ayuda, pero Harek me asignó mi propia escolta —dice señalando al grupo de mercenarios que lo acompaña, quienes la miran con desconfianza, pero no odio.

—¿Ez uzted una dragona? —pregunta Ekain extrañado. Ha visto a varios wyverns, y a un dragón zmey, pero a ningún dragón de otra Estirpe.

—Sí —responde ella—. Pero ¿Pueden sus escoltar hacer esto? —pregunta ella con mucha confianza en su voz.

Aunque nadie se percata, pues ocurre muy rápido, ella corre, se aleja bastante de Klugetown. El mundo, desde su punto de vista, parece haberse congelado. Y su velocidad es tal, que no tarda en llegar a Equestria, y recoge una bolsa de sal de un puesto al aire libre. Regresa, y el mundo no se ha movido ni un poco. De hecho, los mercenarios continúan tal cual los dejó, y decide desacelerar un poco, para que puedan verla correr. El rostro de sorprensa de cada uno es digno de ser retratado, y no puede evitar reírse.

—Francamente no, ninguno puede —dice impresionado Hassan—. Sólo debes llamarme Amsir.

—Madre mía, eso fue increíble —dice Gunslinger, aplaudiendo animado— ¿Puedes ir a comprar el número que saldrá de _El nuevo poder_?

Cuando dice eso, sus compañeros se golpean el rostro, avergonzados por lo que Gunslinger dice. Pero la dragona no se lo toma a mal, al parecer.

—No le haga cazo, zeñorita —le dice Ferran, el íbice.

—Sé diferenciar las bromas —dice ella—. Como sea, ¿Eso significa que estoy dentro?

 _"Ese tipo de habilidades, son propias de un no muerto"_ —piensa Katie al ver la velocidad en la que se movió la dragona. De inmediato piensa en un vampiro..., pero desecha esa idea. La dragona no podría ser una vampiresa.

—Claro, ve con Armory para que te venda un arma —dice alegre Doomhammer.

—Yo puedo guiarte —dice Hassan, alegre—. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Gracias, mi nombre es Mizore —dice ella feliz, caminando junto a los dos lobos.

Entonces, Katie se da cuenta de que permanece junto a Scrolls. El gato gris y atigrado está leyendo un libro, de tapas rojas y letras doradas, que dice Escribiendo en tu Corazón. Por alguna razón, la presencia de aquel gato la inquieta.

—Aquí traigo el reembolso, son quince millones —dice Katie, buscando en su morral el oro que previamente habían pagado.

El gato atigrado levanta la vista y le sonríe. Aquello la pone algo nerviosa, pues le parece que sus ojos logran ver sus secretos.

—Gracias —dice Scrolls alegre—. Le diré a Rezongo que lo anote en la caja.

* * *

Unburned descansa en la entrada de su carpa. Hacía tiempo que no tenían un combate así, corto e intenso como las emboscadas del Tridente. Los Iron Walkers lucharon en zonas subterráneas, en profundidades de pesadilla. Ningún mercenario de otras compañías vale tanto como lo valen ellos, quienes triunfaron sobre los adoradores de bestias, y cada Iron Walker lo tiene bastante claro.

Atardece: los lobos zemoch hacen sus oraciones mirando hacia el este, hacia La Makka; los toros, íbices y carneros rezan a su dios y a sus santos; los skavens y los gatos agradecen a sus propias deidades. Él dedica una corta oración a Zered, Rey Dios de los Dragones.

 _"Espero que la campaña sea interesante"._

Tiene pintas de serlo, tomando en cuenta que se enfrentaron a los Dragones de Wolf, la compañía más poderosa del Mundo Conocido. Podrían obtener un gran botín al derrotarlos, y tal vez por eso, Harek aceptó el trabajo.

El sol acaba de ocultarse, y unos rayos rezagados terminan de teñir el horizonte de naranja. Entonces ve pasar al contratista, el señor Amsir, acompañado por una dragona que hace que él se quede sin habla.

 _"Santísimo Zeref..."_

Está totalmente cubierta por un traje ajustado, como los ninjas de los relatos, y aquel traje se le marca en todas sus formas femeninas. Ella se quita la máscara, y un torrente de hermoso cabello azul cae por su lomo. Unburned es incapaz de mirarla, de grabar cada detalle de su figura en su cabeza, como si no quisiera nunca olvidarse de ella. La dragona continúa avanzando y no se voltea, dejándolo con las ganas de ver su rostro.

De todas formas, Unburned sonríe encantado. Tal y como sonríen Talarack, Sandking, Fingers y los demás wyverns.

 _"Esto se ha puesto mucho más interesante"._

* * *

—Jamás había visto a alguien tan débil para el alcohol —dice Kum Huesoduro, descansando en la cocina de campaña del Viejo Atik.

El anciano lobo parece estar pensando en otra cosa. En sus hornos hierven las ollas, pero los Maestros están ocupados atendiendo otros asuntos. Undertaker juega con su hijo, una criatura adorable a pesar del aspecto siniestro que le dan las alas y sus colmillos. Hassan está durmiendo su ebriedad, y el momento en el que Undertaker se marcha a volar con su hijo es el que esperaba el Viejo Atik para hablar.

—Él se enterará de todo —dicen sus ancianos labios.

Kum Huesoduro levanta la vista, sin comprender a qué se refiere el cocinero. La creciente oscuridad parece darle un aire de sentencia final a sus palabras, y el lobo negro, por alguna razón, comienza a sentirse acorralado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Él se enterará de lo que le hicimos a su esposa —dice el anciano—. Sólo hay una loba blanca en todo el Mundo Conocido, Udurbatur Ibn Alí, la esposa de Hassan.

El estómago se le revuelve a Kum Huesoduro. Nada en esa conversación le resulta cómodo.

—¿Qué le hiciste tú? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Yo quise echarla a la calle su padre murió —explica el anciano, sentadose frente a él, al otro extremo de la mesa—. Mi querida Yut me echó a mí por querer hacer esa crueldad.

Ambos quedan en silencio el tiempo en que tarda el cielo en llenarse de estrellas. Sólo el pitido del vapor de las ollas quebranta el silencio. Kum Huesoduro se siente enfermo, no quiere hablar de aquello con el Viejo Atik, no quiere pensar en Udur, la loba blanca.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo, lo tuyo y lo mío —dice el lobo negro—. Al final, no le hicimos daño en realidad. Y Hassan es un lobo amable.

—Un lobo sabio teme tres cosas —lo interrumpe el Viejo Atik, alzando una de sus patas pata sin dos dedos—. La tormenta en el mar, una noche sin luna, y la ira de un lobo amable.


End file.
